The Animaniacs Futuristic Tiny Looneynatic Reality!
by Gracekim1
Summary: The sequeal to 'The Animainics Reality!- The rangers are called back in actio9n as the Loonatics appear in the 21st century to help their ancestors along with the Tiny toons to defeat the toon villians that have formed together to get rid of them all! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Animaniacs, Loonatics, Tiny toon OR Looney tunes character. I only own my characters; Grace and Lavender. The other Rangers are owned by different people who gratefully allowed me to borrow them make up the 'Warner rangers'! goldengod180 helped me with the lyrics that the tiny toons sing to the 'Animaniacs' tune. I add a little bit in myself to make it a bit longer!**

**Hope you enjoy the story!**

Return to the toon world- Tiny warnertic reality adventures!

It was several months after we returned to the real world and Zack's anomonous feelings for Dot died away with the wind. We were having one of our daily meet-ups together at a café in the town centre when a beam of yellow light flashed before our eyes and a group of multi-coloured anima heroes emerged from the light; they looked similar to the Looney Tunes only more futuristic.

The pink and black rabbit was Lexi, the yellow and black rabbit was Ace, the Purple and black Tasmanian was Slam, tech was the green and black coyote and Danger duck was the orange and black duck that looked similar to Daffy himself.

"Hi there, we're the Loonatics. Where are we?" Ace asked, with a similar voice to Bugs bunny.

"You're in the real world in 2013, in England" I replied. "We're the Warner rangers. I'm Max, that's Zack, Spot, Lavender, Grace, Lith and the feline companion with us is Patch" Max said, as she introduced us to them.

"Well I'm Ace, these are my pals: Slam, Lexi, Danger Duck (they sometimes call him just 'Duck'), Rev and Tech" Ace said, proudly. Just then, a holographic screen was automatically projected from my phone and an image of a lady appeared on it. "Loonatics, something bad is going to happened in this part of time. You have to help your ancestors, possible cousin and relatives to defeat the group of villains that are forming this very mintue! Good luck, Loonatics!" Zadavia said as she then flashed out.

"Ok, gang. Let's Jet!" Ace yelled. "Wait! I have something to show you" I said, intrupting them before they got themselves lost in the present. So I showed them my HTC One phone and they looked at it in wonder as It to show a clip from The 'Animanics'.

On the phone was the animanics having a sing-off against their cousins the tiny toons.

'We're the tiny toon scouts but we never, ever pout,

We're Looney to the max, so just sit back and relax

You'll laugh to colapse, we the tiny toon scouts!

Come join the best friend bunnies, no realtion that's a fact

Just for fun we run around the ACME acres park, we stop Max's bulldozers cuz the park's already bought

We go to class then have a blast and now you know the plot

We're the tiny scouts, we will graduate one day,

Elmyra's such a pain, time to lure you with a game

We're super looney,

Everyone's a tooney

We're the tiny toons

So go and move!' The tiny toons sang to the 'Animaniacs' tunes.

Then it was the warners turn.

'I'm Yakko, I'm Wakko and I'm a little cutie,

We're part of a zany tooney, how ya doing all tonight?

We're metal esentissalnal, we're got Pinky and Brain

There's pigoens and many other characters that you go completely insane!

We've got mallets and avnils with a lot of laughter,

Rita love Runt, so give them both a grunt!

Button protects Mindy, Chicken Boo like to disguise

Scratchinsniff like to be wise!

We're the warner three, we're up the water tower we're there for tea!

Mr Plotz don't like us much, Hello nurse is super- hot!(Wakko and Yakko's option)

Call me 'Dottie' and you'll die that's why!

Animaniacs is gonna start!

So that's a work of art!' The warners sang.

Then the light flashed even brighter and we all vanished.

The warners were about to be delcarded the winners of the sing-off but Buster challenged them stay with them for a whole year at the Looniversity in ACME Acres.

"You're so on!" Yakko accepted.

Then they all went to ACME Acres to have their first lesson with Bugs Bunny.

Then a flash of light shone from behind the classroom and we all appeared in the room with the Loonatics behind us.

"Loonatics meet your ancestors, The Looney Toons and their next generation pupils, The tiny toons!" I said with a smile. They all looked awkwardly at each other then smiled.

The royal Tweetums hugged Tweety while Sylth Vester hugged Sylvester in the distance with their fellow villains.

Rev hugged Road runner, Tech hugged Willie the coyote, Danger Duck hugged Daffy and Slam high-fived Taz. "Hey, where's my descendant?" Porky asked. "Er… well, he's turned bad" Danger Duck said, sadly in an awkward way. "Well, are we gonna just stand here and watch you all embrace?" Plucky the small green duck asked. "Come here, boy!" Daffy said, invitingly as Plucky joined in with the family hug. "Porkster pig and Grannicus are both evil and Grannicus is somehow a descendant of Granny a good guy who protects Tweety here. Isn't that fascinating?" Rav said, really fast.

In the distance, Marv the Martian, Sylvester,Sylth Vester, Stoney and Bugsey, Rocky and Mugsey, Yosemite Sam, Ophiuchus Sam, Gorlop, Gossamer, Plotz, Pinky and the Brian Elmer Fudd, Elmyra, Electro J. Fudd and Electro J. Fudd were playing to capture all the tiny toon, Loony tune and Loonatic hero characters in one go.

Dark clouds began to form in the sky and I had a distinctive feeling that a group of Villains were banding together. "Guys, we have to work together with the power of comedy to defeat the enemy" I urged them. "Rangers unite!" Max called and the tiny toons wore capes and masks to match their outfit along with the Looney Tunes and the Warners to look more hero-like as We followed Lexi as she used her ultra-sound hearing to find them.

Lexi lead us into a pick-black dark cave and then we were thrown up into the air by a super-power proof rope net. "Welcome, Toon heroes to your doom!" a mysterious lady's voice sang.

'Uh-oh' I whispered as the floor moved to reveal a pit of water underneath us with evil professional divers that were being order to suffocate us if one of us falls in.

"Who are you?" Max cried. "I am the wind with ear, the sun with stars and the fire to life. My name is Empty and it's invisible" She said in a riddle.

"Oh, it's good to be back!" RDJ cried as he appeared near the net from a through-wall portal.

All the villains pointed their guns and weapons out him and he raised his arms in the air. "Darn!" he yelped in disappointment.

"Time to die!" Pinkster said in a menacing voice.

"Quick Wakko! Get a piano from your hammer-space!" I cried desperately.

He passed it over me., "RDJ, here! Play your song!" I yelled as I carefully threw the piano in front of him.

"Got it!" He winked back at me as he played the piano and sang 'Chance are' with me.

**What could happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- A Futuristic fuss!

_The singing made all the villains hold their heads in pain at sound of love. Then Wakko automatically got out a chainsaw from his hammer space and cut us all free from the net. "Don't let them escape!" Empty yelled. Then she activated a secret device with her futuristic phone and a huge rainbow-coloured glowing mallet launched itself on the ground in front of us cause a huge ripple of wind._

_When the wind cleared, the Looney Tunes and Tiny toons looked similar to the Loonatics in the slight addition to their original colour wit orange, red, silver, gold, blue and cream to themselves._

_Then we discovered what powers each of them had discovered:_

'Yakko-Air

Wakko-Water

Dot-cuteness and sunlight

Buster-fire carrots

Babs-space

Dizzy Devil-thunder and tornadoes

Plucky,Furball, Little Beeper, Hamton the pig, Sweetie and the others-flight with a Duck dogers JR outfit,the ability to shapshift into a large mountain cat, super speed along with flight, Skating on air along with contorl over ice, anger mangement-changes in to a large red best bird when angered- along with ocean trap ability and rain.

Bugs bunny: Lightening

Lola and Honey: control over metal

Taz: similar to Slam's powers but with the opposite effect

Daffy duck: Much like Danger Duck's only he throws blue versions of Danger Duck's attacks and teleports randomly instead of controlled

Roadrunner: the ability to talk English along with saying 'Meep meep!', running at the speed of light and fire control like Rev as well as flight

And Porky Pig, well he got invisibility along with illusion power.

As for us rangers, we got additional comical powers: like flying pies from mid-air, Super-smash-powered mallets, crashing-down anvils and comical dynomite.

"Ok guys, Let's Jet!" Ace yelled as we all go out our mallets and charged.

Empty disappeared as the lights were turned off and Rev became our eyes in the dark. "Grace-Sam guys at 12 0' clock. Lexi- anoying girl and mentor at 3 0' clock, Tech- coyote at 9 0' clock, Bugs and Ace-martian at 8, Danger and daffy, evil Pinkster at 4 0' clock, Roadrunner-red monster at 6 0' clock, Buster and Bags along with the rest of you guys a whole gang of the remaining villians at 7 0'clock and I take the 11 0' clock train!" Rev ordered at a fast pace as we blasted the villains in the right direction as Rev said which direction they were coming at and Rev struck down Sylvester and his descendant counter-part Sylth Vester.

"Come on, Dear Great-great –great- great-" Danger Duck began to say. "Just call me 'Grandfather' or 'daffy' for now, ok?" Daffy sighed as he didn't want to remember how far apart they were actually related in time as they held both of each other's hands as they disappeared just as two villains were coming towards them, causing them to collide.

Then we ran past the giant mallet and Lexi brain-blasted the ceiling as the villains came charging towards u to trap them inside as we escaped outside. "Let me at em!" The two Sams yelled. "No, let them go. We now have time to think of another scheme to beat them" Empty said calmly as she put out her arm in front of them to stop them from trying to chase after us through a rocky wall.

Then Wile. E Coyote found a secret tunnel on the opposite side of the room on their left and pointed at it. "Speak, You fool!" Empty yelled. "Tunnel" Wile said, simply. As they walked through it, Empty gave Elmer Fudd a note as she vanished from the tunnel just as they all uncovered 'The Nerd's cloning device. Empty appeared in the Loonversity where we were trying to think up a way of striking back at the villains when they were most vulnerable.

"I could use my ice-shaver 5000 on them!" tech suggested with prime.

"Or you can get hit by an anvil and regenerate like you usually do" Danger Duck sighed.

"I think Tech's tech is a great option of attack and I want to use flying attacks. So who's with me?" Rev asked, at a really fast pace. "Ok" I said, timidly after a moment's silence.

Then Empty turned invisible and collected all to the hair and fur from all of us without us feeling it.

Then she reappeared back in the tunnel; when she saw the machine in front of her, she smiled with glee.

"Let's get to work" She said, with an icy grin.

"I heard something…" Lexi said, suddenly as her sonic hearing caught Empty's conversation.

'Once we get this device going, we can use them to defeat the heroes' Lexi heard Empty say to Marv.

"Let the cloning commence!" Empty yelled. "They making clone of us!" Lexi cried in shock.

"I say, we go beat em!" Buster chipped in.

"Wait, we need a plan of action first!" Yakko intervened.

Then the commotion got louder as the whole conversation began to sound like an argument instead of discussion.

Back in the tunnel, Empty saw this as an opportunity to strike while we got distracted as she could sense the tension rising among us all as the arguments continued.

The other villains worked together to get the machine running again and placed all the DNA through the machine which created red eyed evil versions of all of us. But then some fragments of the DNA got mixed together and created an ultimate toon being.

They all heard large footprints after all of the clones had come out of the machine and a huge shadow moved closer towards the exit of the machine. The footsteps got louder and louder until a purple duck-rabbit combined animal ventured out of the machine.

"What is that?" Elmer asked. "It's cute lil rabbit thingy, I hug you and feed you till you die!" Elmyra exclaimed as she ran towards the creature. But as she soon as she got close enough to touch it, the animal roared and revealed itself to be purple, yellow, sliver, gold, green, pink, blue, orange and black checked monster with sliver bunny ears, an orange beck, had Slam and Taz's black nose, Tech's tail and a dark version of all of our powers combined. Then after 5 seconds, it shrunk and changed in a human with blond shoulder-length hair, blue eyes and purple cartoon-related skin wearing a firework pattern blue t-shirt, a pair of green checked trousers and brown smart shoes.

"Go now and do your duty!" Empty demanded. "Hee hee… she said 'Duty'" Sylvester chuckled, quietly to Slyth as they both laughed together.

"Problem, boys?" Empty asked, right at their noses. "No, mam" They replied at the same time.

"Good and Ultomate, dear boy. Don't leave yet, I need you here for our back-up plan and I need to name you propperly too" Empty said, warmingly as The Ultimate guy stopped in his tracks as she called to him and followed her into the tunnel half-way.

The clones followed the scent of their own smell and found the Loonivesity.

"Guys, Danger approaches!" lexi warned as she heard the clones before they even arrived.

"Rangers assemble!" I cried.

"Guys, let's Jet!" Ace yelled as Bugs yelled "Looney gang, let's get em!" and Yakko said "Charge!" as we all charged outside towards our clones and collided into battle. Then the whole sky went black and I went into a mid-dream.

_I was inside a creepy mansion-like house and saw some of my friends there. We met a tall boy with brown hair but I couldn't see his eyes and a mysterious quiet girl wearing a black dress. The boy led us into the dinning room and I heard something coming from a hidden door like there was some kind of night creature living there._

_Some of my friends were upstairs venturing through the door. One of them saw the quiet girl's room and went inside to look. Then they disappeared. The sun came up quickly and the girl drove her car out without touching the wheel and remainder of us followed her secretly. Then one by one, each of us disappeared mysteriously until it was just me. "What did you do to my friends?!" I cried. "The same thing to you" She said in a creepy, dull tone as everything went black and I screamed._

Then I woke up and found myself next to the others in a field of fallen clones.

Then a mysterious blond guys appeared and held Max's hand. "Hi there, beautiful. I'm Felix. Felix feline" He said, mysteriously.

**More on the way soon, PM me if you have any possible ideas for what could happened next!**

**School and time might prevent me from updating regularly!**

**Grace out!**

**Read and review or Empty will get you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Understanding Zaney-ology?

'He looks suspicious' I thought as I watched 'Felix' chat to my pal, Max from a distance. "Lexi, Rev. Could you keep an eye on those two for me?" I whispered. "Yeah" Lexi replied at the same time Rev said "Sure!" really fast. Then they headed north as 'Felix' escorted max away from the group into a dark forest.

Just as the fallen clones recovered and were getting up; We were all thrown into the next cartoon stage. Empty prepared the villains for the next stage of her plan as she finally revealed herself to them; showing her sliver shiny wetsuit outfit, cold blue eyes and shimmering blonde-silver hair in the light. Then she went invisible again and began to draw blueprints for the villains to follow on making the next device for her plan to be successful.

Meanwhile, we had found ourselves in the middle of a Mindy and Buttons skit as we fought the clones with all our might while Buttons continued to protect Mindy from harm's way as he got harmed himself by the rush of flames and explosives. Mindy climbed the top of a near-by mountain with a yellow slide to go down and Buttons followed her, causing himself to get hurt by piranhas.

Then Mindy went towards a volcano again. 'Repeat, much?' Buttons though as he raced after her.

Just as we were about to pummel the clones into dust, the scenery changed to ACME LABs.

"Gee, Brain. What are we gonna do tonight?" Pinky asked for the thousandth time in 30 years or so. "The same thing we do every night, Pinky. Try to take over the world!" Brain replied for the umpteenth time in a row 30,0056 times.

Pinky and The Brian went to the world of chocolate and stole the world's biggest chocolate beans to make a mind switcher device to take over the world. Patch was zapped into the skit with us and eyed the two of them while licking his lips.

While Patch chased Pink and The Brain, we smashed the clones into dust with our power mallets.

Then secretly, Elmyra and Elmer entered the skit with a special invisibility party hat as they went over to Lith and Spot to suck them away into an invisible warp hole. One by one, each of the rangers disappeared, leaving only me, Zack and the other characters left to fight. Then they both transport back to HQ to be equipped for their decoy mission.

Unknown to us, the dark clone versions of the other rangers were replacing the real ones as they appeared behind us in clouds of black smoke and mist. Elmer, Elmyra and Wile Coyote were playing decoy as they used a futuristic hover scooter to go to the warner lot and steal all of the Warners' films while Sylth and Sylvester made a bird cage monster to rampage through ACME acres.

So we all split up, The Loonatics went after Elmer, Elmyra and Wile Coyote; The Looney Tunes and Tiny toons went after Sylth and Sylvester while we, the rangers, and the warners faced Dr Dare who was recruited by the villains' as another decoy to turn the whole world into a rocky wasteland.

Elmer, Elmyra and Wile Coyote were half-way from the Warners' studio and were just about to go in to find the place that had the safe with all of the Warners' films stored in it, when the Loonatics arrived. "Stop right there, Rookie!" Danger Duck cried.

"Put your hands up and come forward, Doc!" Ace yelled as all of their eyes began to glow.

"Don't walk another step or you'll be polarized!" Lexi said as her ears began to glow, ready to brain blast them.

"Who are you?" Elmer asked.

"We're the Loonatics and we're gonna kick your but!" Tech replied.

"Ooooh! They like so cute and fluffy!" Elmyra exclaimed.

"What? We're superheroes not normal cuddly pets! You don't take us seriously, do you strange girl?" Rev asked, really fast.

"I'm gonna get that wabbit!" Elmer yelled as he charged at them with his gun. "Wait for me!" Elmyra yelled. Wile was silent as he charged with them as the fight began to start.

Danger Duck teleported behind Elmyra and Ace blasted her with his laser vision.

Tech used his magnetic powers to make a metal pole hit Wile on the head while Rev ran around in circles kicking Elmer.

"agh erawat!" Slam roared in gibberish English as he used his wind and thunder powers to sweep away Elmer and Elmyra into the sky.

"Ahhh!" Elmer and Elmyra cried. Then when they were no longer visibly in sight but just a dot in the sky, Elmer pressed a red button on his hammer space-found remote.

Then they both vanished.

"It's just you and me, Grandfather!" Tech yelled.

"Why not join bad side, roadrunner no friend" Wile managed to say.

"No way! Rev's my pal!" Tech yelled.

"Coming!" Rev said at top speed as he raced past Tech and booted Wile into the air.

"Rev, get the Good-Bad personality changer please" Tech called to Rev as he ran off and return in seconds with an old fashion phone-modelled grey device.

Then Tech pressed the green button and green electric shot out of it which hit Wile as gravity pulled him back to Earth.

Then a holographic image of Zadavia appeared as Wile fell on top of Tech, causing Tech to appear flat as paper. But then after a few seconds, he regenerated back into his original shape.

"Loonatics, the warners need you! They're…" Zadavia began to say as her image began to distort.

"They're won't need saving!" Empty said with a sly grin as a huge cannon cage rose from the ground.

"We're doomed! DOOOMED!" Danger Duck cried.

"No we're not!" Lexi cried as she tried to brain blast the cadge which had no effect to it.

"Huh?!"

"You can't escape; no one can save you now! Soon, we'll capture all of your teams; by the way we already have most of the 'Warner rangers'!" Empty boasted, mockingly.

"Noooo!" they all exclaimed.

-End of Chapter 3-

**More coming, don't be up jumping!**

**More chapters in a flash! So enjoy the show!**

**Plz remember to review or Dot, Wakko and Yakko will kiss you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Major warner and ranger fight zaney-style!

We arrived near the water tower and caught Dr Dare holding a gem that was glowing which changed from brown to pink, then to yellow, blue and red and back again every 5 minutes.

"Stop right there!" I yelled to which he froze suddenly.

"You're not getting away!" Zack cried.

"You'll pay for this!" The Katie, Wendy and Dan clones yelled in unison.

"You're going down!" the Spot and Lith clones exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Dr Dare asked.

"We're the warner brothers" Wakko and Yakko said in unison.

"And the Warner sister" Dot added.

"Plus we're the Warner rangers!" I said, proudly.

"So do you have a nickname?" Dr dare asked Dot as he channelled the gem's energy into the ground

"Call me 'Dottie' and you die!" Dot yelled.

"Dottie" Dr Dare dared to say.

"That's it!" Dot yelled as she threw a bomb at him, "That'll teach you to not mess with me, mister!" Dot growled with rage.

"Easy there, girl" Yakko said calmly, trying to reassure her but she began to giant size. "She's gonna blow!" Wakko screamed.

"My name is Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third! Not Dottie!" She yelled as lightning struck behind her and thunder roared in the wind through the background.

Then giant Dot squashed Dr Dare with her foot and the gem's rays teleported the warners underground without me or Zack noticing. Melvin and Marvian used cosmic energy to create beams from the satellites in space to bring all the hero groups to collide into each other in the cadges.

"Where are the warners?" I asked.

"They've gone for a nice long walk" The max clone said, in a fake, sweet voice which made me sick.

"Ok" Zack replied, softly.

'You thinking what I'm thinking?' I asked telepathically since the power mallet device had also given me that power.

'You bet. RUN!' Zack yelled through his mind.

Then the gem made a sand rock being appear and it led us after from the strange people who 'apparently' were our team mates. Then we were back at the blocked off opening to the cave from before. Then a hidden set of stairs magically appeared as the sand being went down them and e followed.

**Such suspense! Such mysterious! What could possibly happen next? Stay tuned! Don't forget to review or Empty will haunt you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- tiny toon express, Looney success!

The Tiny toon and Looney Tune gang caught up to Sylvester and Syvth.

Then unknown to the gang, this time Drake Sypher was the extra distraction to lead the Looney Tunes away from the Tiny toons by absorbing their powers.

"I twought, I saw a pussy cat! I did, I saw three pussy cats!" Sweetie, Tweety and Tweet-tums exclaimed as Sylvester, Sylvth and Furball crept towards them.

"Now, it's personal!" Buster yelled as he fired fire carrot missiles at Sylvester.

"Party time!" Plucky yelled as he threw flame-aqua fish egg bombs at Furball.

Dizzy shocked Sylvth with his thunder power while Bags made a black portal appear and Little beeper made them levitate into it with his mind and smiled.

"Wait, where are the professors?" Fifi asked.

"They're not coming!" Pinkster yelled as he a giant metal carrot-shaped cadge from the ground beneath them. "Empty, they've almost all been captured" Pinkster said as he talked into his high-tech futuristic watch phone. "Excellent! Are the two main animal hero group been captured?" She asked. "Yes, mam" Pinkster replied.

"Good! Come back once you've secured them. One more decoy is underway" Empty ordered.

"Yes, Empty" Pinkster said as she flashed off the screen.

Drake Sypher, the strange guy with red standing-up hair, lured the Looney Tunes into a trap in a dark, shadowy forest.

"What are we doing here, Doc?" Bugs asked in wonder.

"I'm going to capture you now!" Drake said, icily.

"Itttt's aaaa Trap!" Porky stammered.

"Noooo, you don't say (?)" Daffy asked, sarcastically.

"Who's gonna save us now?" Lola asked.

"Maybe our decedents?" Honey suggested.

"But what if they're captured too?" Tweetie asked.

"Then our only hope now is the warner rangers!" Bugs and Ace said in unison but in two different locations as all three groups were brought to the villains' underground HQ.

We arrived in the Villains' underground HQ with the ranger clones following our trail and hidden behind on of the soil pillars as a small of group of the villains walked past. Then we found the main court meeting room and saw all of the other hero groups high up in cadges.

"Well, hello there remainder of the rangers gang" a mysterious, yet slightly familiar male voice sang.

"Where's Empty?" I cried.

"She's a little bit 'Tied up' right now!" Felix said as he came out from the shadow as a purple furred Bugs bunny imposter appeared beside him with Empty in chain on his right. "Felix, how could you?" She cried.

"I want to be a well-known toon! A god! But all of you, even the villains are in the way of me being that; so I'll use sleep powder and purple acid liquid to rid the world of all you 'Original' toons and replace you with 'imposters' while I become the world's well-known villain in history!" Felix cried.

Daffy, Plucky and Danger duck teleported out of the cadges and Tech used his magnetic powers to open all the cadges. "Tiny Toons, convince the other villains to join forced so we have a better chance of winning and bring Dot with you!" I ordered.

"Go on, gang!" Buster yelled as they ran towards the tunnel with Dot as the cute power of persuasion.

"The rest of you, aim for Felix! I'll get Empty!" I ordered as I dodged the thunder, lightning, water, brain, laser, aqua egg, magnetic, fiery speed and windy attacks as I tackled Empty down and used a small knife I got from my hammer space to free her.

"Can you help us please?" I asked, desperately.

"Ok, only because Felix, my own accidental creation betrayed. This doesn't mean I like you or anything" Empty said.

"Let's rock, this popsicle stand!" I yelled as I fired cream pies at Felix's face.

He growled in response to it and got thrown back into the tunnel by the others' powerful attacks.

"Slam, do your thing!" Ace and Bugs said in unison and then smiled at each other.

So Slam made a tornado and swept him away through the tunnel where the tiny toons and other villains were waiting.

"Please can you help us?" Dot was saying in an adorable voice just as Slam was in sight.

"You're totally cute! Oooh, already we'll help just this once" The two Sams spoke up for the whole group as the rest were dazed by Dot's cuteness effect.

Then Slam left Felix in front of him and went back to us to confront Empty.

"Get him!" Bags yelled as they all charged and beat Felix up to smithereens.

Meanwhile, back in the centre room, Empty was hand-cuffed for cloning and sent to the Acmetropolis prison in the future to rot there through a cosmic beam.

Then Felix was thrown back into the room as well as part of his clothes were tattered and torn by the tiny toons and villains. "Bye bye!" Mindy said, cheerfully as she mysterious appeared out of nowhere.

"Here's some dynamite for the trip!" Skippy said with a smile.

"Pinkster, you better turn good again for my sake!" Porky yelled.

"Yes, Grandfather Porky!" Pinkster replied.

Then they both along the other futuristic villains got teleported back to the future in the same prison and the dynamite exploded.

"Now that's comedy!" Slappy said with a smile.

"Let's go home" I said as we all went back to the water tower while the Looney Tunes put their villains in the present day-prison.

"Hey, look 'Yes' and 'Who are collaborating on stage!" Skippy said as he saw the concert stage in the distance on the balcony of the water tower.

"What's the name of the band?" Slappy asked.

"'Who'" Skippy replied.

"The band on stage"

"'Yes' and 'Who'"

"The name of the band"

"'The band' isn't the ones on stage. I already said it. 'Yes' and 'Who'"

"Oh, my! Just forget I ever asked!" Slappy cried.

"Howdy, everyone!" Baloney yelled.

"Ahhh!" The warner cried.

"What a yutis!" Slappy remarked.

"Bye guys!" Ace said as the same rainbow-coloured futuristic cosmic beam reappeared.

"Wait! Lola, Honey, bags; I'll remember you forever!" Lexi said, tearfully as she gave them a picture of herself before when she looked similar to Lola herself and how she looks now with her pink and black fur and blond hair fringe.

"we won't ever forget you too!" Lola, Honey and bags said together in unision and they gave her a picture of all three of them with Lexi added to the picture as well.

"It was great meeting you, doc-I mean, Grandfather Bugs" Ace said.

"You too. Don't forget to keep them futuristic folk laughing as well as saving them, ok?" Bugs asked with a tear in his eye.

"Ok" Ace said.

"Goodbye, Daffy" Danger Duck cried.

"goodbye, Danger Duck. I'm also called 'Duck Dodgers' in the 24th ½ century too!" Daffy said with a wink. "I'll miss you, Danger" Plucky said, softly.

"Don't worry. You have Daffy here to remind you of me and one day, I'll have my chance to lead the team just once" Danger said, reassuringly.

"Ok" Plucky said.

Taz and Slam said goodbye in their gibberish English language as the beam began to make them transparent.

"Bye, Grandfather Roadrunner. It was really nice meeting you and really fun helping you defeat them bed guys!" Rev said really fast. "Meep meep!" Roadrunner replied.

"I'll miss you too!" Rev said, super-fast.

"Goodbye, Grandfather Wile! Be friends with Roadrunner, ok?" Tech said.

"Ok" Wile said but while Tech looked away, Wile licked his lips as he started at Roadrunner.

"Goodbye!" The Loonatics exclaimed as they vanished and returned to Acmetropolis in 2072.

"Th-th-that's all for now folks!" Porky exclaimed

"Goodnight, everybody!" Yakko cried.

"Get the table set, we coming home for dinner!" The warners all said in unison.

"And that's a wrap" Buster said with a cheesy grin.

Meanwhile, The darker clones had captured Patch, Rita, Runt and were planning to capture the warners too. Since some people think Yakko is a bunny, Wakko is dog and Dot is cat even though their creator said they're a species that doesn't exist at all, the clones began to make a DNA modifier with an attached futuristic neon-purple net.

My dark clone grinning icily.

-End of section 1-

**That's not ACTUALLLY all! More zany adventures coming your way soon to a blockbuster near you!(more chapters along the way, so review, review, review and Plz, plz stay!**

**Be prepared for the next section of action with more jokes and more skits too if I can think of more with more Patch's appearances too!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- lots of ideas zoom!

_Wakko's gizmo….._

_In the bathroom?_

Me, all the rangers along with Yakko and Dot were lining up to get to the bathroom.

Wakko was inside on the other side of the safe-like door, building his latest, wackiest gizmo yet.

"Wakko, what's taking so long?!" Yakko yelled as he banged on the door.

"You've in there of 3 hours!" Dot screeched.

"Almost done… and finished!" Wakko exclaimed as he placed his blue toothbrush into the mechanical white glove hand.

"That's it! I'm busting down the door!" I yelled as I got my purple mallet out and smashed it open.

"This is my teeth-cleaner buster 3000! I made it myself!" Wakko declared as soon as he laid his eyes upon us.

Then Ralph outside, found a piece of string on the ground and pulled it which made the pipe it was connected to, move diagonally which made the yellow ball slide down onto the water tower's roof which made the spring attached to the ceiling push the bowling pins standing in a line on the ground fall onto a weighting scale; that then made the scale hit the cadge that had Pinky and the Brain inside to run fast on the spinning wheel which was attached to the phone line that made the phone fall off it's stand. Then Electricity sparked and travelled to the train set with 'WB' somewhere on it which travelled all the way into the bathroom; making it go straight into a bar of soap shaped like Skippy and that hit the big, red button which activated the glove hand to brush his teeth while the train reversed and made a Viking statue appear when the delivery guy opened the door and ran away.

After that, the pylons and wires made the train set launch the plunger arrow which hit the saw pie launcher that hit Justin Bieber's picture in the face and then it made another white glove hand press the play button on a cassette player/MP£ player which made a burp sound similar to Wakko's.

"It's genius!" Wakko said as he started laughing.

"And that's how Wakko Warner brushes his teeth!" Yakko said.

_I'm Mad 2_

Dr Scratchinsniff came into the water tower ealry the next morning and picked the warners, Max and me out of our bunk beds to get ready for the trip.

'Hey! You almost made me fall over!' Dot exclaimed.

'No, I didn't but you're not getting any taller' Yakko snapped back.

"I'm gonna falter, just try to get along' Scratchinsniff said, through song.

"I'm hungry, this feels weird, can't find anything to wear, there's monkey on my stair. Not going anywhere" Wakko sang.

"Hey guys, I want to join too" Spot added in song with a mad look on her face.

"We weren't gonna leave you behind' I said

"Don't even try, get ready and decide" Spot sang.

"Let's get going!" max sang as we rushed into the car while the warners ran around the car and locked Scrathinsniff outside.

"I'm mad, I'm mad! I'm really, really mad! Just being in this car, makes me feel real sad!" Spot sang

"You wanted to come!" I sang back in annoyance.

"You poked me!" Dot yelled.

"No, I didn't!" Yakko said, in defence.

"Yes, you did!" Dot persisted.

"You're lying!" Dot said.

"I'll hit you!" Yakko exclaimed.

"Go ahead and try it!" Dot said as their red noses were pressed against each other as they both shot cross looks at each other.

"Both of you, don't say another word!" Scratchinsniff sang while he drove.

"Are we there yet? I'm tired! I'm hungry! How far? Gotta use the potty, got to stop the car!" Wakko sang.

Then all three of them began to fight each other as Yakko and Dot pushed each other while Wakko smiled.

"Are we there yet? I'm tired! I'm hungry! How far? Gotta use the potty, got to stop the car!" Wakko sang while Dot sang, "I'm mad, I'm mad! I'm really, really mad! You kicked me with your foot and now I'm feeling sad!"

"On, I didn't!" Yakko pleaded.

"You did, you did and I'm just a little kid!" Dot sang.

Just then, we arrived at the theme park with water rides and had so much fun!

"I'm Glad, I'm glad! I'm really, really glad! You see how fast we went on the water tube rides?" Dot sang.

"What really great time we had!" I added.

"Please sis, go in first" Yakko offered.

"No, big bro, you go first" Dot suggested.

"Spot, you go first" I added.

"No, grace. YOU go first!" Spot said.

Then Scratchinsniff drove us away.

"You hit me!" Dot exclaimed.

"No, I didn't!" Yakko said.

"Yes, you did!"

"You punched me!" I yelled.

"No, I didn't!" Spot roared.

"Yes, you did!"

"We're hungry, I'm tired! So thirsty, why not buy a lard?" Max and Wakko said together.

Then we drove into the sunset.

_A day in the life of Chicken Boo, captain of the crew-meteorically speaking-(Author) and Slappy Squirrel_

'Chicken Boo, what's the matter with you? You don't act like the other chickens do!

You wear a disguise to look like human guys, but you're not a man, you're Chicken Boo!'

'She's grumpy, he's happy. It's generation gapy, our next cartoon is Skippy and Slappy!'

Skippy and Slappy were in their tree home living room, watching tv; when an advert came up about the hottest new Author in town: Dwain See Boo.

"Skippy, want to go to a book signing convention?" Slappy asked.

"Sure thing, Aunt Slappy!" Skippy replied.

So they painted on the next scene and flew to London to see the book signing. They walked in to Big Ben, the huge clock roughing in the centre of the city itself and found themselves inside a white room filled with fans dressed as chickens holding books that had a chicken on it.

His book was called 'Chicken Cartoony'. So once everyone sat down in their seats, Chicken Boo went onstage dress in a blue suit wearing glasses and a brown fishing hat. "That guy's a chicken! A giant chicken!" Slappy yelled. "Aunt Slappy! Keep it down, everyone's staring!" Skippy warned her.

"He's NOT a chicken!" one of the fans yelled.

Then Chicken Boo clucked a lot and after 20 mintures, someone asked if he liked chicken sald or chicken breasts; to which he reacted by clucking franticly and ran out of the run as the disguise flew off his body to reveal his real appearance. Everyone in the room but Slappy gasped. "He really IS a chicken!" A woman yelled.

"I told you that guy was chicken!" Slappy yelled. Then all of the fans expect for two girls; Mindy and Elmyra, ran after chicken Boo to boot him out.

"Let's go home, Skippy and blow up that annoying teacher Miss Munk who got you into that care room all those years ago!" Slappy cried as they skated back home on rocket-powered skates.

"Yeah!" Skippy cried, at the sound of cartoon violence revenge.

'You wear a disguise to look like human guys but you're not a man; you're Chicken Boo!'

_A special segment just for you!_

_Max's Dark clone and Zack's dark clone crept through the night into the water tower and tried to place Dot into a bag. They had a flashlight (also known as Torch) with them which shone in her eyes; so she briefly half-woke up but still half-asleep, stared at the light. "Turn off that light!" She yelled, "It attracts insects"._

_Then she went back to sleep and they carefully carried her into the bag._

_Just as the Max and Zack dark clones left, The Wendy and Katie dark clones arrived and kidnapped Yakko and Wakko too._

_Before they left, they wrote and left behind a note on the table near the Warners' bunk bed._

_The next morning, we woke and went into the kitchen to have breakfast; which was the 'Brainimaniacs' cereal. "Have you guys seen the warners? They're not in their room" Max asked._

"_Look at this note,guys!" I called to them as I found the note which made everyone rush over to me in a flash._

"_It says:_

'_Dear Rangers,_

_We have kidnapped your friends the warners to prove to their creators that they are what they look like. We also have your cat friends, Rita and Patch (he read the collar medal) along with Runt the dog!_

_So, give us all of your 21__st__ century technology or we'll modify their DNA so they forget you. Forever!_

_Make your choice!_

_Dark clone rangers'" I read._

"_What do we do?" Lith asked._

"_We fight!" Max exclaimed, as she knew what I'd been thinking because I told her through my mind._

_The warners woke up inside a cadge next to the one Rita, Patch and Runt were inside._

"_Welcome Warners to your doom! Any last words?" Dark clone me which she named herself: 'Dark Gem or Grace'._

_"Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh... Wakko, a little help" Yakko said._

"_Um…. Can we call you 'Dadoo'?" Wakko asked._

"_No!" Dark Grace yelled as she activated the DNA modifier which was now attached to the ceiling which made Yakko look more like a rabbit, Dot like a cat and Wakko, look and act more like a dog._

"_Why do I feel…"Yakko began but was cut off because the purple rays made him act like a bunny with whiskers and because they don't talk, he, Wakko and Dot couldn't talk anymore._

_Apart from the occasionally barks and meows from Wakko and Dot, there was no dialogue from either of them. 'My plan is working!' Dark Grace thought as she made the device point at the cadge that Rita, Runt and Patch were in._

"_One press of the button and your memory of them will be gone in an instant!" She threatened as she left the room._

"_I guess we can't try to escape then?" Patch asked._

"_No, but we can hope that they have a clever plan and don't just randomly burst through the door to save us" Rita said._

_Then the door burst open and what seemed to be us appeared._

"_We're here to free you!" I yelled._

'_Go, go!' Max whispered to Buster and Bags as they crept around the abandoned warner warehouse._

_Just then, some of the other dark rangers appeared and threw a hammer at Zack which went straight through him._

"_Looking for us?" I yelled as Bugs, Daffy, Lola and Honey along with Wile were helping The warners, Rita, Runt and Patch escape._

"_They're not acting themselves" Zack noticed._

'_Bugs, get the cats and Runt out of here! We'll protect the warners!' O said urgently to him through my mind._

'_On it, Doc!' Bugs replied as he, Lola and Honey escorted them back to the water tower for safety._

"_You're not going anywhere!" a familiar voice called._

"_What?!" I yelled as a short guy came out of the shadows next to Dark Grace._

"_Mr Plotz?!" We all cried._

**Like it? More coming soon! Possibly on Thursday, if I've got time!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Read and review or Wile will revert back to bad and chase you like Roadrunner!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7- Mr Plotz the evil villain?!_

"_Yes, it is I! Mr Plotz!" he exclaimed._

"_But Why?!" I cried._

"_Because I modified his DNA to make him evil!" Dark Grace explained in a menacing voice._

_Meanwhile, back in Acmetropolis, 2027, Syvth had made a clone of Patch and had added robotic powers to it to help it appear monstrous as it towered the city at a skyscraper height._

_Then inside the Loonatics' tower, while Danger Duck was playing a hologram surreal game with a virtual reality helmet and Slam was chowing down on loads of food as Tech and Rev worked on a new gadget together; Zadavia appeared in the middle of their gathering table as a hologram._

"_Gather around Loonatics; a giant cat clone is terrorising the city, you have to stop it! Plus Syvth is the man behind the job! Zadavia out" She said as the hologram disappeared._

"_Ok guys, let's jet!" Ace exclaimed._

"_Dark clones attack!" Dark Grace yelled as the rest of my ranger team's clones attacked us as they jumped in mid-air towards us. "Honey, Taz, Porky and Tina (Daffy's girlfriend), help the others. Max, Katie, Dan and Wendy; guard the warners. I'll take care of Dark me" I said with determination._

_So the remainder of the Looney tune, tiny toon and warner ranger gang fought the dark rangers as hard as they could with their sunny-side-up egg bombs, cream pies, ACME TNT dynamite, power mallets and elemental cartoon-styled attacks._

_Meanwhile, I tried to creep up behind my dark clone and surprise her but she could already sense me and hit me on the head with a dark pick-black version of my power mallet. "Can't surprise me __**that**__ easily!" she yelled as I blacked out._

'Now it's time for a Loonatic and Looney tune mini skit'

Wile E Coyote, as his usual self, was chasing Road Roader along the dusty road in a desert somewhere near Texas in the middle of nowhere, wearing a pair of rocket roller-skates. But at the same time, Sylvester was chasing Tweety as he kept trying to eat the poor bird; Daffy was driving Bugs Bunny nuts with his odd new 'Daffy parade float' car with moving feet that also had a boot (or 'back door' as he called it) where his butt is meant to be.

"Mwah! Goodnight everybody!" Yakko sang as he magically appeared and then disappeared out of view.

Basically, Daffy was driving his new car north, just as Tech and Rev appeared in front of Wile and Roadrunner. "Grandfather! Do you have no shame?!" Tech cried. "You should both be friends like me and Tech are; Coyotes and Road runners should be friends not enemies!" Rev reminded them in his super-fast paced speak. But all Road runner said was… "Meep, Meep!" as he dashed away and Wile sped after him with Rev on his trail.

Then Tech activated his net gadget and caught Roadrunner and Wile inside. "That's for not listening" Tech warned.

Just then, Porky was walking along the sandy sidewalk when Pinkster appeared next to him.

"So have you rrreformed yet?" Porky stammered. "Mmm….yes and no" Pinkster replied.

Just then, cartoon collision happened; Daffy drove into Tech who holding the net with Wile and Roadrunner inside as Rev helped him carry them. Then they all bumped into Sylvester and tweety along with Pinkster and Porky; suddenly, Danger Duck, Lexi and Ace appeared in Daffy's car with them as they also drove into Taz and Slam together.

Then they slowed to a stop at the edge of a cliff; but a rock was moved by the wind and made the car fall to the ground below. Then after a few seconds, the rock itself and the dynamite that Wile had ordered using the ACME catalos fell on top of them as the dynamite exploded.

The end

"Now back to the story for part two!" Skippy announced with a smile. "And don't forget to avoid prune juice!" Slappy added with a grin.

When I woke up, I found myself in a separate cadge next to the warners who looked at me with sad, frighten expressions on their faces to show what they were feeling since they could tell me how they felt.

Massive, one of the 2027 bad guys that could control gravity somehow with his hands, was called by Dark clone me to help the 'amazing' plan by being Syvth's partner in crime. "Now that I've caught you, you're going to be changed as well…. Fused inside me that is!" She snarled as she added adjustments to her machine and pointed it at me this time. 'Lord, don't fail me now…' I thought desperately.

Then as if on cue, Bugs and Lola arrived to help out as Porky and lil beeper went back to the water tower to defend Patch, Rita and Runt with Honey. "You're not gonna do anything to her, doc!" Bugs yelled as he blasted the remote for the DNA machine out her hand with his sliver version of Ace's laser vision.

Tech still had the gravity neutralizing gun in the Loonatics' tower along with a spare pair of golden gravity neutralized hand cuffs. "Daffy, help Grace out the cadge! Plucky, Tweety and Sweetie, find a way to change the warners back to normal!" Bugs ordered as Daffy 'quacked' (teleported) inside the cadge and held my wrist as he flashed out again.

Max, Buster and Bags surprised Dark Grace by using a paintball gun that shot exploding milk bottles at her.

Then Plucky pressed a button which made the purple rays bounce off the walls and hit Wile, turning back to bad again and hungry for bird. Plucky pressed it again and it hit the warners this time which changed them back to normal. For now…

Then Daffy and I reappeared behind Dark me and I smashed her flat onto the ground with my mallet.

"That's for copying me AND for hitting me on the head!" I cried with anger.

Just then, Patch ran into the room. "I'll….get…you…cat!" Dark Grace yelled in pain.

Then Patch roared and Dark Grace shirked back as she was as flat as a pancake on the floor. "Boys, take 'em away!" Bugs said, as we turned Wile to good again but he resisted so we took him to jail too so he could reform properly.

"Tttttthat's all folks!" Porky stammered.

"Say goodnight, Bags" Buster said.

"Goodnight Bags" Bags said.

"Goodnight, doc! See you soon!" Bugs said.

"Goodnight everybody!" Yakko and Skippy said in unison.

"May you have a great christmas" Dot sang with a smile.

"We're touched, so you be touched!" Wakko added.

A short segment of what possibly happened after 'the cold ending' credits(when the warners don't know that the audio thing is still on and make fun of all the crew)

"Wakko, I can't belive you said that!" Dot screamed.

"Me? How was I suppose to know that everyone could hear every word we said?!" Wakko yelled back.

"Now, now. Let's settle this like mature children" Yakko said, calmly. Then silence. "I can't believe you said, 'I hear he's cute' and everyone heard you!" Yakko yelled as he broke the silence.

Then there was constant bickering and a voice message could be heard from the outside of the sound recording booth, that Wakko's date had cancelled their evening after hearing everything they'd said and had found a way to sue him.

"Uh-oh!" The warners said in unison.

The end

For now…

**So what do ya think? Ok for the 7****th**** chapter? I'll try to keep the ball rolling with each chapter but I'm getting more busy as each day passes so don't expect daily updates for the story. It might be weekly or monthly even!**

**Anyway, I'm also working on my christmas story called 'White christmas' after the song. Thought it would be appropriate to write something Christmassy since we're one month away from and counting! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Read and review or Wile Coyote will get you!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Cookies and milk!

_The Loonatics rushed into the middle of the city on their Zoomatrix black futuristic bikes._

"_Hey Loonatics! I've got two words for ya: Cookies and milk!" Sylth said as Massive appeared behind him with a grin. "We're domed!" Danger Duck cried. "Not yet, we ain't!" Ace yelled as he used his special sword to fight Syth while Lexi brain blasted Massive. Then Duck used his aqua dense power as the giant cat moved towards the sea while Slam tried to push it with his tornado spin as Tech made a huge safe block appear above the robot cat and Rev flew into it._

_Back in 2013, ACME Acres, the Looney Tunes were teaching the Tiny toons who to wrap up with a great ending and the best way to confront your enemy, when a beam of rainbow-white light shone on them and they all vanished._

_In Burbank, all the rangers and the warners were relaxing on their sofa watching the Looney tunes and the Animaniacs themselves. I was in my little space called 'my private area' (also known as my room), motoring what Skippy and Slappy were doing to make sure they were save on my laptop._

_Through the screen, Skippy and Slappy were watching TV, one of Slappy's old cartoons as normal, when the same beam of light as before kidnapped them too as they vanished from the room._

"_Guys! Guys!" I shouted. "What?!" Spot asked in annoyance. "Skippy and Slappy are gone!" I exclaimed. "What do ya mean 'Gone'?" Zack asked. "I mean they vanished out of thin air by a beam of light!" I wailed._

_Wakko was back at his liquorice support group again. "I still love liquorice!" Wakko exclaimed with a smile. "Son, you're supposed to try NOT to eat liquorice, understand?" The guy in charge of the group wearing a silver tuxedo fumed. "Er…I don't get it" Wakko replied, feeling confused._

_Yakko was playing twister with Dot and Patch played war with Rita._

_Just then, then light appeared on all of us this time including the Looney Tune villains in their prison cells and took us away too._

_The funny dance skit scene_

_Dan, Zack and C-RDJ were in the bathroom together. _

_When Dan started to moth words to a song while staring at a mirrior._

"_What is he doing?" C-RDJ asked_

"_I was about to ask you the same thing, Larry" Zack said, in character._

_Dan continued to moth the song._

"_He's on to something there, Jackson" C-RDJ said in character also._

"_Oh yes he is, Larry" Zack replied._

_Then Dan mouthed a bit more and began to._

"_He's funny little fella, isn't he?" Zack asked._

"_Yes, he is" C-RDj replied._

_Then Dan began to dance some more._

"_I can get with that" Zack said._

"_That right there?" C-RDJ asked._

"_Not a problem to me. You?" Zack asked._

"_Not at all" C-RDJ said._

"_Shall we?" Zack asked._

"_Lets" C-RDJ replied as they danced in a line with their hands out on both side and moved them up 'n' down as they went forwards and back at the same time._

_I then came in and saw them dancing._

_They started to dance around in a circle and then walked backwards again._

_Dan and Zack looked like they were acting like planes while C-RDJ did swimming actions._

_Then I danced to the music with my head. _

_Then they each jumped down in an odd swimming action fashion._

"_It's about time" I said._

_They then covered up Dan's face and revealed it three time as they all span around._

_Then Bugs randomly appeared_

"_Eh…what's up, doc?" Bugs Bunny asked._

_End of skit_

_The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was a lady with blonde hair and green gentle eyes looking at me. Then I saw Ace's sliver-blue guardian strike sword and as I looked up I saw Ace, himself smiling. "Ace!" I exclaimed. "Ace has told me a lot about you all" Zadavia said._

"_We need your help, Looney Tunes, Tiny toons, warners and warner rangers. The rest of my pals have been kidnapped by Slyth apart from me, Lexi and Duck. Massive along with all the other villains are helping them and we need more allies to defeat them all" Ace explained._

"_Er… where are we, doc?" Bugs asked._

"_In Acmetropolis, 2077" I replied._

_They all stared at me, blankly._

"_I know a lot about you guys then you'll ever realise" I said, simply._

"_You led us to where they are and we'll follow" Max added to break the awkward silence._

"_Ok then" Ace said, simpily._

"_Let's jet!" Ace and Bugs said in unision._

_We all hopped into the Loonatics' Zoomatrix bikes and followed Ace to where Slyth was, hidden in his new grey model of his original ship at the bottom of the sea while Massive and the other villains held Slappy, Skippy, Tweetums, Chicken Boo, Patch, Rita, Runt and Speedy the fastest mouse in Mexico._

_Time Skip recovered his time powers and kidnapped the warners. While the warners were with the others in a dark cell room, Wakko began to play the accordion again while Yakko bounced his paddling ball at the same time again. The background music changed from polka to country, then to rock, jazz, a family of strings, and marching band music._

"_No! Not the warners!" I exclaimed, dramatically. We then finally arrived the dark cave place where the others were held prisoner. "Lavender, Bug, Lola, Honey, Daffy and Plucky; go with Ace, Lexi and Duck to rescue the other Loonatic members. As for the rest of you, stay close" I ordered as Ace and a small fraction of the gang went away as we all went inside the cave. "If you see anything or anyone suspicious, then zap 'em, ok?" Max asked._

_Just then, Time skip appeared again and swiped me away. "Help!" I cried but no one heard me because of time. I woke up in darkness but sensed the warners were nearby because I could hear Wakko's 2note song again._

"_Can I add lyrics to that?" I asked._

"_Sure thing, daddy-o" Wakko replied, in a groovy voice._

'_Every time, I want to sing it_

_Every hour I to make it_

_Sommme daaaay_

_So now it warner time, yeah_

_Zanyness is what we do, yeah_

_Sooo Nnnow!_

_We call this '2 note song_

_Becase we love you_

_Go stroke Patch_

_He needs be_

_Cheeered up_

_Now it's time to end this_

_Song now, warners_

_Yaaako, wakko_

_Annnd Dot_

_Yeeeah!'_

_I sang with a smile._

_Then a person with a purple hood walked towards us with the other villains strolling behind._

"_Welcome, Ranger Grace" The hooded figure said as they removed the hood to reveal their face: her face. It was Queen Grannicus holding a tray with cookies and milk!_

_**Well, that's the latest I can get with updating!**_

_**Look up 'Ally Mcbeal: John finds Barry white' into YouTube and you'll understand the skit parody better! **_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- cookie chaos disaster!

"Would you like a cookie?" Grannicus asked.

"Sure!" Wakko replied as he munched a bunch of them in one gulp.

I took one nervously and pretended to eat it.

"I'm NOT falling for that trick again and neither is Grandfather Tweety!" Tweetums cried.

"Er…yeah!" Tweety agreed in confusion.

"Mwah wha huh?" Wakko cried. That translates into: 'That was a trick?!'.

"Very well then, Tweetums. Great-great-great-…..Granma 'Granny', would you like one?" she asked as she turned to her past-present relative who was in the cadge with the birds.

"I don't know what you're really like but I can tell when someone's evil even if that person has my blood" Granny replied in disgust and ashamed of her own descendant.

Meanwhile, Max had noticed I had vanished and made the others run faster. Buster and Bags held hands as they combined their powers to make a time shield so no one else would disappear just as Time skip appear to kidnap Max.

Max and the others found a secret entrance in the floor and used it to get inside undetected. Then they saw the dark room which was poorly lit by one light in the corner with all the cadge that had us inside. Wakko played his 2-note song again which annoyed Grannicus. "What is that dreadful noise?!" she yelled. "It's not noise. I'm writing a song" Wakko exclaimed. "Haven't you ever watched the 'Animaniacs'? It's the best show ever!"

Then they watched silently as the cookies Wakko and some of the others had eaten began to change them in to an aggressive version of their true animal form a bit like when Wakko got as angry as a bull and blew up when Ms Flamiel gave him an 'F' on his red hat.

"No! Wakko, Yakko, Dot!" I cried.

"We're doomed! Doomed!" Duck cried.

"No, you're not" a familiar voice whispered.

"Ace?!" I exclaimed, softly.

"It's me. Lexi and I will get you guys out" Ace whispered.

Then they used laser vision and brain blast to cut the bars of all the cadges in half.

"Now let's go" Tech urged, swiftly.

"Don't you want to stay for some milk and cookies?" Grannicus insisted.

"No thanks, not really hungry. Got to dash!" Rev said, at lightning speed.

"You're not going anywhere, Wabbits!" Elmer yelled.

"You mean 'Rabbits'" I corrected.

"That's what he said" Electro Fudd said.

"Er… guys, shouldn't we be going?" Lexi intervened.

"Let's jet!" Ace yelled as the Loonatics along with Skippy, Slappy and most of the Looney tunes left on their Zoomatrix bikes.

I was left alone in the room as all the villains circled around.

"1 against many, piece of cake!" I declared with a cheeky grin.

Max and the others silently crept past the villains and began to find a way to change the warners back to normal. C-RDJ, Bugs, Daffy, Lola and Honey along with Plucky, Bag and Buster pushed their way through the circle of villains to help me.

"Ready to unlock a new power, Grace?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever been cuz I was born ready!" I replied.

Then we held hands and a beam of golden light fell onto us which lifted us two feet in the air.

I felt a warm sensation spread through me as we floated back down gently.

"Let's party!" I yelled as I multiplied myself 45 times and whacked the two Sams along with Elmer, Electro and Elmyra at the same time.

Plucky along with Daffy, Tweety and Tweetums blasted Sylvester and Grannicus.

"Hm… I taught I taw a puttycat! I did, I did! I saw a puttycat!" Tweety and Tweetums said in unison as they chased Sylvester outside and saw Sylth inside the giant cat.

"Time to bring the house down!" Sylth yelled as Sylvester climbed onto the leg of the robot as it lifted its left foot in the air, ready to destroy the cave.

"Looney Tunes, attack!" Bugs yelled as they all charged at the huge cat.

"Loonatics, attack!" Ace yelled as they also charged while Tech activated his latest giant robot net trap invention.

Then the cat's foot lowered about to crush us all…

_Randomness skit!_

_Wile E Coyote was making 1,00000 attempt to catch Roadrunner using a futuristic Zoomatrix bike with a laser net. In the distance of the usual desert background a grey train was traveling in the opposite direction with Rev, Tech, Lexi, Ace, Bugs, Lola, Honey and all of the looney tune and Loonatics gang in the passengers' carriages. At the front of the train was me, Max, Tech, Rev and Bugs along with the rest of the warner gang crew along with the tiny toons._

"_Here's we go!" I yelled as Tech shown me how to speed up the train as Wile followed Roadrunner towards the train._

"_Meep, Meep!" Roadrunner yelled as he sped away into the west as Wile realised he was going straight into a train and began to try to get out of the train's way._

_Instead the train squashed him._

"Hum, how do you think I feel?" Tech asked as a mysterious huge orange rock fell on top of him as the train stopped and he walked outside.

"Say 'Goodnight, Bags'" Buster said.

"Goodnight, Bags!" Bags replied.

"Duck Dodgers to the rescue!" Daffy yelled.

"Way to ruin the moment!" Duck sighed.

"We love you!" The warners exclaimed

"But we think you're a little weird!" Wakko added.

Just then, Tech and Wile recovered and got up at the same time as Sylvester and Sylth walked out.

Suddenly, another huge orange rock the size of the world's biggest melon fell on top of all 4 of them.

"That's all folks!" Porky announced.

"Actually, That's **NOT** all folks!" Pinkster intervened.

"Who's side are you on?!" Ace exclaimed.

"Goodnight everybody!" Yakko yelled lover the intense arguments.

-End of skit-

Rev caught everyone and dashed out of the way just in time.

Buster used his carrot bombs to knock over the giant cat.

Rev quickly tied up all the villains as bugs appeared behind Sylvester and Sylth.

"Eh…what's up doc?" Bugs bunny asked while munching his carrot.

Sylvester and Sylth screamed and Elmyra tried to run away but Bugs trapped her in a bull's pen.

"What a maroon!" Bugs exclaimed.

'Firecracker, firecracker, shish, boom, bah! Bug bunny, Bugs bunny, rah, rah, rah!" I chanted, eagerly.

Lexi brain-blasted Sylvester as Daffy, Duck and the rest of the looney tunes, Tiny toon and Loonatics gang concentrated their Powers' energy on the Warners along with Taz and Slam.

Then the energy turned them back to normal and all the villains were thrown into the Acmetropolis prison.

'I guess that's it, doc" Ace said.

"Yeah, I guess so" Bugs added.

"We'll be going back to Planet Blanc to be guardians of the universe" Lexi said.

"Make us proud" Lola and Honey said in unison.

"This is a really cool place" I sighed as I hugged Ace and Lexi.

'Tell each other about your crush' I whispered into both of their ears which made them blush at the same time.

"I'll teach you a few tricks from the 24th ½ century!" Daffy boasted to Duck.

"I'd like that" Danger duck replied.

"Me too!" Plucky chimed in.

"Bugs, Ace, Lexi, Duck, Rev and Tech. You're favourite characters ever! Especially Bugs!" I said, graciously.

"oh, stop it! No, please go on. I'm glad I made it to no.1 on your fave cartoon character list!" Bugs said, with wink.

"Hey! What about me?" Slam grunted.

Complete silence.

"Thanks Zadavia for everything" Yakko said.

"Just doing my job" she replied. 'And now to send you all home'

Then the same rainbow light as before appeared as we all got swept away again.

-End of section 1.5-

Ice cream patch skit segment

It was 5 months after we'd returned from the future and It was now summer time.

The sun was beating down on us and Patch felt like he wanted some ice cream.

Then a group of English solders appeared and asked for ice cream too.

Then Wakko, Yakko and Dot sang their ice cream song with me and Max joining in.

"Give us the ice cream!" They yelled.

"Ok!" Wakko replied as he catapulted ice cream scoops at their faces.

"This means warners!" I exclaimed.

"Food Fight!" Patch shouted as we all threw ice cream at the soldiers and they ran off.

"That was weird" Spot announced.

"You're telling me" Lith added.

Then Patch sat down on the grass and licked himself.

"Do you want to know how some people pronounce 'water'?" I asked.

'Goodnight, everybody!' Yakko exclaimed.

'Ain't he cute?" I asked.

"No, **I'M **Cute!" Dot bellowed.

"Ok, I love you, bu-bye!" Mindy said, while waving.

"That's all folks!" Porky exclaimed while stammering.

The end… or is it?

**Well, that's latest for now! Hope you enjoyed the fun excitement! The future chapters now will be skits, so if you have any ideas for that please PM me ASAP! I'm going to have a test on Monday, so updates then and Tuesday- going to my creative writing club which is so fun!**

**You will be able to see more appearances of the Loonatics along with Bugs Bunny, my fave Looney Tunes character!**

**And as Bugs might say: 'Don't be a maroon', so read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Skippy, Slappy skits of fun!

_Humanitarian animation awards times 2_

'_It's now the second Humanitarian animation award!'_

_We were all at the Burbank beach where there was litter everywhere, a dolphin stuck in a net, people smoking and eating load of sugary foods._

'_goodness, brothers! We have to save the dolphin!" Dot exclaimed. 'Do I really have to say this?' she thought._

'_I'll get some scissors!" Wakko yelled as he rushed away and reappeared with scissors. 'Ah, poo! Why do I have to do this?! I want to win the award this time!' Wakko thought in frustration._

_Then Yakko cut the net and the dolphin disappeared into the horizon just like the baby whale had done._

'_I feel love in this cartoon right now' Yakko said, emotionally. 'Ick' he thought._

"_I need to go to the library to return some books I've been borrowing' I said._

'_We'll take the car' Max suggested._

'_Why don't we walk instead?' Dot intervened. _

'There's a lot of litter everywhere. Let's clean it up' Katie said.

'Yeah!' Zack said, enthusiastically.

Then Lith got a black plastic bag and helped Max, Katie, Wendy, Dan and Lavender pick all the litter.

'Do you know that Smoking can give you lung cancer?' I said to Mr Plotz and Scratchinsniff.

'Oh, we'll stop right away. Thanks your concern' Mr Plotz replied.

'Ya' Scratchinsniff added.

All the men that were on the beach stared at Max, Hello Nurse, Wendy, Katie, Lavender, Lith and Spot.

"Wait for it, Wait for it' Spot said, quietly.

Did you know that eating meat or high sugar foods can affect your heart?' Dot said, to the random people on the beach who gasped.

Then we eaten vegetarian food, I secretly had meat in my sandwich which was invisible from the camera.

I'm so glad we could share this moment together' Wakko said, with a tear in his eye.

'Group hug!' The warner said in unison as we all hugged each other.

'We interrupted this programme to tell you this following announcement. The winner of this year's humanitarian award is…' The announcer said.

'Animaniacs!'

"We won! We finally won! In your face A panda puky!" we screamed.

'Sugar anyone?' Yakko asked.

"Yes, please!" everyone yelled as we got a large slice of cake.

"Dot, you going to come with us to the mall?" Yakko asked.

"Na, I'm gonna go home and watch TV all-day!" Dot replied.

"As for me I'll watch wrath!" I said with a grin.

'Goodnight everybody!" Yakko exclaimed.

'Wait, there's been a mistake. It was apanda pukie again! Well done for the winners and for the losers, better luck next year!'

Dot began to swear.

"That was my cute little sister who said that' Yakko remarked.

"Goodnight, everybody!'

-E_nd of skit-_

_Escaping the water tower_

_Snow was falling outside the water tower and the top of the tower with snow sliding down to the ground as we all slid down it and out of the warner studio grounds._

_Then we found a purple airplane and flew due west with Scratchinsniff who didn't know we were there._

'_Ahh, finally a vacation avay from da Warners' Scratchinsniff sighed_

'_Hello, this is your captain speaking. Thank you for choosing 'Ranger Express', your life jackets will kept you above water unless we parachute out of the plane, jump onto a boat which hits an iceberg and sink into the sea' Yakko announced using the speaker thing planes have._

'_Oh, no!' Scratchinsnifff cried._

"_Oh, yes!' we all said as we randomly appeared next to him._

'_Yakko, whose driving the plane?' Max asked._

'_That? Patch is along with the auto pilot' Yakko replied._

'_Daddy, where's mommy' Dot asked._

'_Your Mom isn't here'_

'_Then where is she?!' Wakko cried._

'_I don't know' Scratchinsniff sighed._

'_Mommy! Mommy! We want Mommy!" The warners cried._

'_Tell them where their mom is or we'll use corporal punishment!' Spot threated as a guy in a grey-brown American scout leader army outfit appeared._

'_Happy thanksgiving, Gobbles!' Yakko exclaimed._

'_Gobble' Gobbles the turkey said._

'_Give me the turkey! Let me at the turkey!' a complete lunatic guy wearing a blue top, brown jeans and white trainers with brown eyes and jet-black hair screamed as he ran towards the turkey._

'_NO TOUCHING GOBBLES!' Dot shrieked into his ear as she whacked him with the mallet._

'_Would you like ham or gammon?' I asked._

'_Ham is gammon!' Scratchinsniff shrieked._

'_Cotton candy or candyfloss? Drink or beverage? Bread or loaf?' Yakko chirped in._

'_They're all ze same!' Scratchinsniff shrieked._

'_Bye!' the warners said with a grin as they opened the window and Scratchinsniff fell out._

_Then he swam away at light speed._

_We all held up '10' sign when he hit the water._

'_Goodnight, everybody' Yakko waved._

_-End of skit-_

_Meeting Steven Spielberg_

_It was close to Christmas and Yakko suggested to visit their creator, Steven._

_So we all went to Steven's office._

_Then Wakko asked the mind-boggling question that every fan wants to know the answer to…_

'_Have you got any liquorice?'_

'_My brother means to say is, who's your favourite?' Yakko pointed out._

'_Who are you people?' Steven asked, feeling clueless._

_I whispered something in his ear and he relaxed._

'_Why, Animaniacs of course!' Steven finally said._

_Freakaziod and The Brian who had suddenly appeared randomly in the room groaned with frustration._

'_Merry Christmas, everyone!' Yakko, Wakko and Dot exclaimed as we all waved too._

_-End of skit-_

_**Wakko Warner22 helped me with the idea for this next skit and I've added bits of my own to it! Enjoy!**_

_**Wakko: that is a good name!**_

_**Dot: Wakko be quiet! The movie's about to start!**_

_**Yakko: I can't hear over all your yakking. See what I did there?**_

_**Me: Can we get this over with now?**_

_**Spot: yeah, we want to watch!**_

_**The warners: SHUT UP!**_

_**Rangers: well be quiet!**_

_**Me: On with the show!**_

_**Everyone else: Ssssh!**_

_**Me: Sorry**_

_The wait for mail_

_Wakko was sitting by the blue mailbox outside when a stranger who looked similar to 'the nerd' with brown short hair wearing silver glasses and white lab coat spotted him._

'_Let's go do something' the stranger suggested._

'_I'm waiting for the mail' Wakko replied, causualy._

'_Why?'_

'_Because Max and Yakko told me that they were sending me a useful surprise' Wakko remarked in delight._

'_So do you wanna do skiing?' the stranger asked._

'_What? I told you I'm waiting for the mail'_

'_Wanna do virtual fighting in an iron suit?'_

'_waiting for mail'_

_Then Wakko's cell phone rings._

'_This is Wakko Warner. Sorry, I can't come to the phone right now. I'm waiting for the mail' Wakko's answer machine said on the other end of the phone line._

_Then a paper airplane flew onto Wakko's lap._

_He opened and read it:_

'_Look in the mailbox for your useful surprise'._

_Wakko opened the mailbox, placed his hand inside it and brought out a mallet._

_Wakko grinned in a mischief way as he whacked the stranger._

'_Wow! That WAS useful' Wakko exclaimed._

'_Ow!' the stranger moaned._

_-End of skit-_

_Loonatics Unleashed on a leash_

_The race was about to start. The Loonatics were in their usual ship, The Looney Tunes were in Daffy's huge duck float car, the Tiny toons were inside a rocket ship sideways and we were inside an Audi hover car which was purple with the Warners along with Skippy and Slappy._

'_On your marks… Get set…Go!' Zadavia yelled as her brother made a rainbow energy firework to signal everyone to go._

_There was a loop shape which had a cloud portal at every turn. The first one which was a mile away brought us to Burbank as we sped ahead in front of the Tiny Toons with the Looney Tunes close behind._

'_Come on, already! You better speed up or I'll blast to kingdom come!' Slappy threated._

'_Aunt Slappy, that's not very nice' Skippy pointed out, quietly._

'_Hey, he's my nephew. Who knew?' she said to no one in particular._

'_Who's not here' Skippy murmured._

'_Don't start __**That**__ again' Slappy warned._

_Yakko was concentrating on driving._

'_Don't make me come back there and break you two up' Yakko said._

_We drove into the next portal which brought us to ACME Acres._

'_We're gonna beat you!' Buster yelled as they drove past. _

'_Oh no, you're not!' Wakko cried as Yakko stepped on the accelerator and we sped past the tiny toons again with the Loonatics just up ahead._

_Then we drove into the third portal which brought us to the Looney-verse (Bug's rabbit hole, the desert where Coyote and Roadrunner usually had their segments and Porky's house)._

_Then the Looney Tunes could be seen from behind, so Yakko drove as fast as he could as we then escaped the Looney Tunes and began to overtake the Loonatics._

_The last portal came in to view which took us to Acmetropolis. _

_The Loonatics were just metres away from us._

_We drove past their tower, the city's bank and Prison as the finishing line was just metres away._

_Then Yakko pressed the pedal harder just as we were neck-n'-neck with the Loonatics and past the finishing line._

'_Winner!' Zadavia declared._

'_Them? Aww, come one!' Danger Duck moaned._

_Then the Looney Tunes and Tiny Toons arrived a few minutes after._

'_We lost?' Buster cried._

'_I can't believe we lost, doc' Bug said to Ace._

'_Me neither' Ace replied._

'_Yeah! We won!' I cried._

'_Best day ever!' everyone else cried._

'_Can I have pizza now?' Wakko asked._

'_Wakko!' Everyone shrieked._

'_What? Was it something I said?' He asked in confusion._

_-End of skit-_

_Jokes of surprise_

_**Bug's entrance**_

_In the middle of the forest, there were two hunters. One was wearing a checked brown hat and a gun; the other was in a mechanical suit with gun to had seduction darts in them._

'_Sssh, we hunting wabbits' they whispered at the same time as they tiptoed through the forest._

_On the other side of the forest, a grey rabbit wearing white gloves,holding an orange carrot with a green stem, peered above his rabbit hole._

'_Say, it's pretty quiet right now. Sounds supicious.' Bugs Bunny said to the audience. Then the two hunters walked past his rabbit hole._

'_Ehhh… What's up, doc?' he asked._

'_We hunting…' Elmer began._

_Then Electro whacked him on the head._

'_You idiot! The Wabbit's right there!' Electro exclaimed._

'_Oh' Elmer realised. _

'_What a Mooron!' Bugs exclaimed as he laughed._

_Then both hunters pointed their guns at him as Bugs ducked down into his rabbit hole and dug his way behind them._

'_Jimmy back called but I don't care, Jimmy Back called but I don't care, Jimmy back called but I don't care! My master's gone away!' Bugs sang._

_**Yakko's entrance**_

_It was Lesson time in the high school at Burbank. Most of the students were sitting in their desk waiting quietly for the teacher but Yakko was goofing off._

_Then Miss Flamiel came in. 'Yakko, could you take a seat?' she asked. 'Where should I take it?' Yakko asked. 'JUST SIT DOWN!' She shouted. At that note, he sat down really fast. I made a short cameo in the skit by sitting next to Yakko. 'Hi, Yakko' I whispered. 'Hi, Grace' Yakko said, in a friendly voice._

'_Do I hear talking?!' Miss Flamiel asked. Complete silence._

'_Good. Today's lesson is Grammar. Yakko, can you conjugate?' Ms Flamiel asked._

'_Me? I haven't even kissed a girl' Yakko replied._

'_Why don't you kiss me?' I asked._

'_Goodnight everybody!' Yakko exclaimed._

_**Daffy and Wakko's Entrance**_

_Wakko was on stage in his 'Wakkorotti' outfit doing his version of the Looney tunes' melody (Bugs bunny's 'What's up, doc? Song tune) while Daffy was in the audience._

'_Boo! Boo! That's the worst burp stunt I've ever seen!' Daffy cried._

'_Daffy, stop everyone's staring' Bugs said._

'_Yeah, IIIII-I feel embarrassed' Porky stammered._

'_I'd quiet yelling if I were you' Yakko warned before as he dashed back onto the stage to continue the piano melody._

_Then after 25 minutes the song ended and everyone threw roses at Wakko._

'_Excuse me, excuse me, excuse me' Wakko said as he bowed._

'_You're despicable' Daffy complained._

_**Dot, Lexi and Lola's Entrance**_

_Dot was at shopping mall with crazy Lola who like all the retainer sitting chairs and bumped into Lexi along with Darcy, a girl with black, straight hair and brown eyes wearing a futuristic purple with golden stars onesie._

'_Girl, you'll never get a guy that many split-ends!' Dot said as she magically pulled up a chair for Darcy to sit on. Then she got a pair of scissors and a spray can and jumped on her._

_Then Dot shown her a mirror. Darcy saw a stranger with an orange wig, a red nose with white as whipped cream face make-up and a salad on top of their head then she screamed._

'_Don't try this at home. I'm a professional' Dot said with wink._

'_I agree with that one' Lexi laughed. 'Yeah, good one Dot!' Lola agreed._

'_Some girls have it, some girls don't' She sang._

_**ONE more thing….**_

_Daffy: I was called for another case so I hopped over to the Looniversity._

'_What's the problem' I asked._

'_Someone's killed Bugsy!' Buster cried._

_Then Daffy looked at Grannicus and Lexi closely._

'_You're Guilt!' I cried._

'_No, I'm not. She is!' Lexi cried._

'_Guilt is written all over your face!' I exclaimed as everyone saw the word 'guilt' written all over Grannicus' face._

'_I'm innocent, I tell ya! Innocent!' Grannicus yelled as she was taken away by Chicken Boo in a police outfit._

'_It's over now, Daffy. You can stop now' Bugs said once they'd left._

'_Whew! Glad __**That's**__ over!' I sighed with relief._

_Grace:_

'_Let's sing a song!' I suggested._

'_What's up doc? I tell ya, What's doc?' Me and Bugs sang._

'_Let's dance!' Yakko suggested as everyone made a line and went around in a circle._

'_Rum, rum,rum,rum,rumpa! Rum,rum,rum,rumpa!' everyone cried._

'_Wonderful!' I thought._

_Bugs:_

_Wow! I'm exhausted! I just want to sleep in my lil' old rabbit hole again._

_I fell asleep and someone tiptoed in. The unfamiliar person got out a net and tried to catch me but I punch them in the face unconiuiously with my eyes half open as they got knocked out._

_-End of skit-_

_**End of section 2**_

**Hope you enjoyed the skits! 3 weeks till Christmas! Will write some Christmas skits at some point so Pm me if you have any suggestions for skits or plotlines I can do! I've got two tests next week so no updates till sometime near the 20****th****, ok? Listen to the 'this is it' Bugs bunny show theme! I think it would go well with all of the skits!**

**So Read and review or Elmer and Electro will hunt you!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Christmas comedy time skits!

Macadamia Nut!

Yakko and Wakko: HellOOOOOOOOOO, NURSE!(at Hello Nurse)

Yakko:

Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Dot:

I am not trying to be annoying.

Yakko and Wakko:

Ai!

Dot:

I act like a nut, so they call me Macadamia

I dance like a klutz on a show called Animania.

(with overdubbed harmony)

Am I a cutie? Absolutie!

And a beauty, you can bet your patooty!

Dot, Minerva, Max, Grace, Katie, Spot, Lith, Wendy, Katie, Lavender and Hello Nurse:

But if you touch me, or even get near me,

I'll have you arrested...Do you hear me?!

Yakko, Zack, Dan and Wakko:

Dot is a nut, so they call her Macadamia.

She's cracked in the head and kooky in the brainia.

Each line in this song sounds pretty much the samia.

Oy, Macadamia!

Ralph:

Dah...

Yakko, Dan, Zack and Wakko:

¿Donde que vas a Nintendo Macadamia?

Hola que pasa you grande sack o' grania

Qui a coupé le fromage, we abstainia

Oy, Macadamia!

(Wakko belches)

Dot:

Now please don't mention my brother,

The one they call Wakkorino!

(Wakko belches again)

Dot:

(with harmony overdub)

He's always burping every hour,

So I threw him out of the tower!

(Wakko yells, Dot laughs)

Now, come on! What did you want me to do? He was grossing me out! And I'm just a cute little thing, so don't cross me!

Yakko, Zack, Dan and Wakko:

She's cracked like a nut, so they call her Macadamia.

Whenever she gets mad, you'll experience pania.

Cuts and bruises you will sustainia,

Oy, Macadamia!

Pinky:

Narf!

Yakko, Dan, Zack and Wakko:

Lava tus manos, por favor, Macadamia.

The world is the goal for Pinky and the Brainia.

Dot:

Otra vez on y vas the repetitive refrainia...

Yakko, Zack, Dan and Wakko:

Oy, Macadamia!

The Brain:

Yes!

(Break it down now!)

Dot:

Don't hate me because I'm cute!

Yakko:

Mac M-Mac, Mac Mac, Macadamia,

Mac M-Mac, Mac Mac, Macadamia,

Mac M-Mac, Mac Mac, Macadamia,

Oy, Macadamia!

Skippy:

Spew!

Yakko:

Mac M-Mac, Mac Mac, Macadamia,

Mac M-Mac, Mac Mac, Macadamia,

Mac M-Mac, Mac Mac, Macadamia,

Oy, Macadamia!

Chicken Boo:

Bacawk!

(Dot laughs, Skippy laughs, Zack laughs , Pinky laughs, Minerva, Hello Nurse, Skippy, Pinky, Lith, Grace, Max, Zack, Lavender , Spot, Dan, Wendy, Katie and Dot laugh)

Slappy:

I don't get it, what's the joke?!

Minerva, Hello Nurse, Max, Grace, Zack, Wendy, Dan, Katie, Lith, Spot, Lavender, Skippy, Pinky and Dot:

Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Yakko:

Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Dot:

I'm a nut who's known as Macadamia.

But you can call me by my other nameia.

Dot, Hello Nurse, Grace, Max, Katie, Wendy, Lavender, Lith, Spot and Minerva:

Louisa Francesa

Banana Fana Bo Besca.

Dot:

Or just plain "Dot", the name I flirt to.

But if you call my "Dotty", I'll have to hurt you!

The Warners and Warner rangers:

Mac M-Mac, Mac Mac, Macadamia,

Mac M-Mac, Mac Mac, Macadamia,

Mac M-Mac, Mac Mac, Macadamia,

Oy, Macadamia!

Mac M-Mac, Mac Mac, Macadamia,

Mac M-Mac, Mac Mac, Macadamia,

Mac M-Mac, Mac Mac, Macadamia,

Oy, Macadamia!

NUTS!

-End of song skit-

Christmas time is here!

It was two weeks to christmas and everyone was rushing to shop,

With singing and parties a lot, Over at the water tower

Yakko, Wakko and Dot were decorating their tree

With the help of the warner rangers who were a lot but three.

'Christmas time is coming, I feel it's just so close,

Just have to survive school and enjoy it the most!' I sang, happily.

'Stop singing, Grace! You've been singing the whole time when we got the tree out!" Spot moaned.

'I can't help it. I feel like singing christmas tunes because it's appropriate to do so!' I replied, swiftly.

'Let's do this!' Yakko exclaimed as all three warners whizzed around the tree and was done in seconds.

'I can't do this anymore' Katie, Dan and Wendy sulked.

'This is such a bore' Zack said in dismay.

'I'm so tired I could snore' Lith exclaimed under a boredom influence.

'Sounds like a cue song to me!' Yakko and I exclaimed.

'Hit, Murry!' Yakko yelled.

(Yakko) 'Christmas is time for sharing

So decorating the tree a sign for caring

(Wakko) give a big smile and feel hurt

For now's the time to feel alert

.bring happiness to everyone's face

-in a deep voice- and make each moment last!

(warners and Me) So feel happy and be ok!

Me and Wakko: Just cheer up and never give up hope!

'Really?' Max asked.

'uh, huh!' I agreed.

Slappy and Skippy-'The snow will fall from the sky, everyone will cheer

Christmas time is coming, cuz it happens every year.

Don't just sulk on your nice warm bed

Mr Plotz-Christmas here is a problem but I get everyone a huge fruit cake

Ralph-Dah, isn't that high in stake?

Max-can't everyone be quiet?

Lith, Spot and Zack- We just want to sleep

Wendy- does this cat still reek?

Skippy-Spew!

Dan and Katie-We just want love and stuff

The warners-Well, that's more than enough!

Hello nurse and Scratchinsniff-can't we all just friends to pair up?

Wakko and Me: Ya gotta cheer up, and never give up hope!

Warner rangers: We can't boast!

Wakko and Me: Ya gotta cheer up, and never give up hope!

All of the Animanics cast and Warner rangers:

Are you a dope?!

Wakko and me:

Nope!

All including the warner rangers:

Just cheer up and never ever give up hope hope hope hope hope! YEAH!'

"So are you satisfied?' I asked.

They nodded.

Then I brought a bunch of presents from behind my back.

'Merry christmas, guys!' I sang.

Then we all hugged.

-End of skit-

_Short School typewriter song skit_

_It was another day at school and we were all packed inside a box that read 'Danger volatile contents' in red writing as Ralph, wearing an orange and yellow radiation suit carried us into the classroom._

_Then he dashed off quickly and closed the door as Ms Flamiel opened the box with the crowbar Ralph had given her. Then we all popped our heads out of the box which singing:_

'_Yakko and Dan: _

_Schooooooooooooooooooooool... _

_Dot and the rest of warner ranger that are girls: _

_Schoooooooooooooool... _

_Wakko and Zack: _

_Schooooooool... _

_The Warners and Warner ranger: _

_School! _

_Our first day at school _

_We're eager little learners _

_So fill our brains with lots of facts _

_Our first day at school. _

_Yakko and Dan: _

_Teach! _

_Dot, Max, Grace, Lith, Wendy, Katie, Spot and Lavender: _

_Teach! _

_Wakko and Zack: _

_Teach! _

_The Warners and Warner rangers: _

_We're ready for our lessons! _

_So teach us Math, Geometry _

_Don't forget Geography _

_English Lit. and Chemistry _

_And please throw in the A-B-C's. _

_Oh, teacher, teach us nooooow!'_

'_Quiet! This is class not a music hall. Now take a seat!' Ms Flameil yelled._

'_Where should we take it to?' I asked._

_Ms Flamiel grunted._

'_So have you ever been stuck in an elevator?' Wakko asked._

'_I have' I chirped. __**True story, very scary too.**_

'_One time, Randy Beanman's grandparents got stuck in elevator for so long they became skeleton people' Wakko said, randomly._

'_We're now going to recit the ABC's. Please repeat after me' Ms Flamiel said._

'_Please repeat after me' We repeated._

'_No ,no, no. Wait until I start, __**THEN **__repeat after me!'_

'_No ,no, no. Wait until I start, THEN repeat after me!'_

'_Stop that, I'm warning you'_

'_Stop that, I'm warning you'_

'_Stop it, stop it, Stop it!'_

_Stop it, stop it, Stop it!'_

'_If you don't stop it right now, I shall scream!'_

'_If you don't stop it right now, I shall scream!'_

'_Aaaah!'_

'_Aaaah!'_

_Then we did the typewriter tune which drove Ms Flamiel so crazy that she turned nuts._

'_Yakko, can you count to 100?' Ms Flamiel asked._

'_1,2 skip a few. 99, 100' Yakko replied._

_I smiled with a wide grin._

_Imagine if I used that at school?, I thought._

_In my daydream, I was in maths at school and the teacher asked me to count to 100._

'_1,2 skip a few, 99,100' I replied._

_Everyone stared at me._

'_no, give me all the numbers' Ms Flamiel said, as loud that it broke my daydream and brought me back to reality._

'_Hey, it's only a 6 minute cartoon skit' Yakko replied._

'_Grace, If someone you hate has 100 cookies and I take away half of them what will they have?' Ms Flamiel asked._

_I winked at Dot and she nodded. So I got to say the line. 'A broken hand'_

'_2x2= 4 3x3=9' Ms Flamiel said as she wrote on the board while we played on our phone, roller-bladed around the class, pogo-jumped out of our seats and flew paper planes around the room while she wasn't looking._

'_I know what you're doing, I have eyes in the back of my head' Ms Flamiel said with a stern look._

'_Really? So do we!' Yakko exclaimed as Yakko, Dot and all of the girl rangers showed two eyes while Wakko, Dan and Zack shown lots on the back of their heads._

_Ms Flamiel just stared._

_Pop quiz! Pop quiz! Pop quiz!, I thought excitedly._

'_It's time for another pop quiz' Ms Flamiel announced._

_This time it was Max's turn._

_Me and Dot placed a fizz cola and Pepsi can in front of max after Yakko blind-folded her._

'_What are you doing?' Ms Flamiel asked._

'_Pop Quiz' Dot and I replied in unison._

_Then Max sipped both of them._

'_I like the first one' Max said._

'_She likes Fizzy cola, momma!' Wakko sang in a jazzy voice as he played the piano._

'_Yeah, yeah, yeah!' the rest of us sang._

'_That's enough!' Ms Flamiel said._

'_Recess!' Yakko exclaimed as we all outside while the warners somehow got Ms Flamiel into the box again to replace themselves._

'_Well, wasn't that charming?' I exclaimed_

_-End of skit-_

_Slappy the xylophone player_

_We sang Slappy's theme as Slappy yelled and Skippy joined in at the end:_

_The Warners and Warner rangers: _

' _She's a cranky old critter, _

_She's bitter, we warned ya. _

_She lives in a treehouse _

_In Burbank, California. _

_Along with her nephew, _

_He says, "Spew!" _

_He's cheerful _

_Then his aunt starts to rant _

_She gives him an earful! _

_She's grumpy, he's happy, _

_It's generation gappy. _

_Take a whirl with the squirrels, _

_Skippy and Slappy! _

_Slappy: _

_Ah, put a sock in it! _

_Skippy: _

_That's my... _

_Skippy and the Warners along with the Warner rangers: _

_Aunt Slappy!' ._

_Slappy found out that her old enemies had teamed up with Doug the dog and were planning to kidnap her in her sleep._

'_Skippy, You go on to college. I'll protect our tree with a good ol' fashion booby trap' Slappy said, with a grin._

'_Ok, Aunt Slappy. Good Luck' Skippy said as he hopped out of the door, changing into a taller, more mature squirrel as he left. Over the next few hours, Slappy had place a cannon at the front door, a bunch of dynamite-like christmas lights outside the tree and a xylophone was outside by Doug himself with dynamite on it._

_Bugs Bunny randomly called round and dug a tunnel to get inside._

'_What's up, Slappy?' Bugs bunny asked._

'_Bugs Bunny. How've you been? Sleep much lately?' Slappy asked._

'_Not sure. Need some help with your xylophone gag?' Bugs asked._

'_Sure. I could use an extra pair of hands to make the trick even funnier' Slappy exclaimed._

_So Doug the dog approached the door and the lights blasted him as soon as his fur touched them. Then the front door swung open and the cannon fired while Slappy and Bugs tip-toed outside behind the xylophone. Doug turned away and covered his ears. Then both Slappy AND Bugs did the tune from 'Slappy goes Walnuts' and there was an explosion….where Doug was._

'_Old gag, new twist works every time' Slappy remarked._

_Then Bugs threw a dynamite at Doug and Doug fell on top of the xylophone which finished the tune._

_Then Bugs made a giant anvil fall on top of Doug._

_Just then Skippy returned from colledge._

'_Bugs Bunny? It's REALLY You!' Skippy exclaimed._

'_Hi there, Skippy' Bugs said. _

'_So Aunt Slappy, Did you and Bugs have an intresting day today?' Skippy asked._

'_More than you know, Kid. More that you know' Slappy said._

_Just then, Doug moved a little behind them._

'_Skippy…'Slappy began._

'_No problem, Aunt Slappy' Skippy said, swiftly as he got a huge pair of rockets and threw them at Doug._

'_Now __**That's**__ comedy!' Slappy exclaimed._

_-End of skit-_

_What we are-The true animal warners_

_**Wakko-dog**_

_**Yakko-Bunny**_

_**Dot-cat**_

_Wakko: _

_Maybe we are dogs, _

_Cute little dogs with ears. _

_Woof woof! (pant) _

_And little tails that we can wag _

_Hey! Let's go fetch his slippers and play tag! _

_Dr. Scratchansniff: _

_Hey, get off of me! _

_Dot: _

_Maybe I'm a cat. _

_Whadaya think of that? _

_A lovely cat that all the world adores. _

_And here's my kitty paws _

_With little kitty claws, _

_Which I like to sharpen on your couch. _

_Dr. Scratchansniff: _

_Ahhh! That's not funny! _

_Yakko: _

_Maybe I'm a bunny _

_Hopping 'round here happy as I please. _

_Or penguins and it's cold, which makes you sneeze. _

_Dr. Scratchasniff: _

_Ah-choo! _

_Yakko: _

_I've got it! Of course! _

_Maybe I'm a horse. _

_I can live on oats and hay _

_And laugh and run and jump and play _

_And you can ride on me all day! _

_Dr. Scratchansniff: _

_No way! _

_Dot: _

_Hey, maybe I'm a skunk. _

_Dr. Scratchansniff: _

_Oh, boy, you really stink! _

_Yakko: _

_A dinosaur might be some fun. _

_Dr. Scratchansniff: _

_But then you'd be extinct! _

_Dot: _

_Maybe we're all insects. _

_Wakko: _

_Do you like bugs and bees? _

_Dr. Scratchansniff: _

_You kids are buggy in the head! _

_Yakko: _

_Maybe we're giant fleas. _

_Dot: _

_Maybe an electric eel. _

_Wakko: _

_Or seal. _

_Dot: _

_Get real! _

_Hey, wait a minute, I got it now! _

_Dr. Scratchansniff: _

_You do? _

_Dot: _

_Yes I do! _

_The Warners: _

_We're not bees and we're not cats _

_Or bugs or horses or things like that. _

_What we are is clear and absolute. _

_What we are, dear doctor... _

_Dot: _

_Is cute! _

_Dr. Scratchansniff: _

_I'm sorry I asked. _

'_I think Yakko is a bunny, Dot is a cat and Wakko is energetic dog!' I sang._

'_Me too!' Max agreed._

'_Me three!' Katie added which lead to everyone else shouting 'Me…' what ever number they are untill it turned into a buzz of chatter._

_Steven himself walked in._

'_I told you guys already, the warners are cartoonicus characterus. Meaning not real animals' Steven exclaimed, sternly._

'_But we think..'_

'_No buts. I'm their creator so you should listen to me' Steven said._

'_Uuuuuuuuuuh…..' The warners said._

'_Goodnight, everybody!' I exclaimed._

'_Hey, that's __**my**__ line!' Yakko yelled._

_Then Hello Nurse walked by._

'_Helloooooo NURSE!' Wakko and Yakko exclaimed._

'_Boys go fig' Dot said._

'_Is your last name Speil-brig?' Wakko asked._

'_No,no,no. Speil-blush' Yakko said._

'_No, Spring-biel. No, Speils-love.' Dot tried._

"_Actually, it's 'Spielberg'" Steven correted._

'_oh' The warners moaned_

_-End of skit-_

_No-l or Noel_

_It was still close to christmas as carol singers sang outside below the water tower and Dot was helping Yakko along with the rest of us finish the tree while Wakko sat at a desk writing on paper._

_Yakko: _

_To spell Santa's name is easy to do. _

_You write S-A-N-T and another "A", too. _

_But no "L", no "L", Santa's name has no "L". _

_And he won't be too pleased if you don't learn to spell. _

_Wakko: _

_Jack and Jill went up a hill to fetch water from the well, _

_But when neither one could find it, Jill started to yell... _

_Dot: _

_No well, no well, can't believe there's no well! _

_We walked all the way here and I'm mad can't you tell! _

_Yakko: _

_Captain Ahab took his crew his harpoon and set sail _

_And he called out to ships... _

_Captain Ahab: _

_Have you seen the white whale?! _

_Sailors: _

_No whale, no whale, no, we ain't seen no whale! _

_Sailor #1: _

_Saw a couple of dolphins... _

_Sailor #2: _

_And a big yellowtail! _

_The Warners and Warner rangers: _

_If you've listened to this tune, then you probably can tell _

_That you've heard it before. It's a song you know well. _

_Know well, know well, it's a song you know well, _

_And we've ruined it completely, so we all say, "Oh, well." _

_Oh, well, oh, well, we'll just say fare thee well! _

_Merry Christmas to you and a joyous Noel!_

'_Merry christmas to all and a happy new year!' the warners, Tiny toons, Looney tunes, Loonatics and the rest of the Animaniacs cried while waving._

'_So Goodnight everybody! And Merry christmas!' Yakko yelled._

_-End of skit-_

_A special song to make you feel good!_

_To begin with, we sat in the audience as the warner sang but then we joined it with them._

_Yakko: _

_There are fifty thousand diff'rent kinds of animals _

_And there are fifty thousand more that used to be. _

_There's a hundred million ants _

_And a half a billion plants _

_And a lot of fish down underneath the sea. _

_There's gotta be a couple million spiders, _

_A hundred fifty million butterflies and bees, _

_And a bunch of different mammals _

_Like those elephants and camels _

_And approximately fifty billion trees! _

_Yakko and Wakko: _

_(While Dot "oohs" in the background) _

_But there is only one of you; that makes you special. _

_You stand out among the other things, it's true! _

_The Warners: _

_Yes, the universe is large _

_And whoever is in charge _

_Made lots of things but only one of you! _

_Yakko: _

_A one and a two and a three and a four _

_A thousand and a million and a billion or more! _

_There's a trillion drops of water in the ocean, _

_And a billion trillion molecules of air. _

_There are insects here en masse _

_And a trillion blades of grass _

_And a thousand strands on every head of hair. _

_A lot of little grains of dirt make up this planet, _

_A billion atoms on the head of every pin, _

_A million birds that all can fly, _

_A trillion stars up in the sky, _

_And all the many different people there have been! _

_The Warners: _

_But there is only one of you; that makes you special. _

_Yes there is nothing else exactly like you are! _

_As you're unique and you're terrific _

_And you're kinda built specific _

_'Cuz there's no one else the same _

_As the person you became. _

_Wakko: _

_In fact you're kind of weird! _

_Yakko: _

_But we like you just the same! _

_The Warners and warner rangers: _

_'Cuz you're the only one of you there are! _

_Baba-dootin baba-dootin' baba-doo-bah!_

_-End of section 2.5-_

_One more song_

'_We're gonna sing one more song and I think you know what it is!' I exclaimed._

'_What time is it?' Max asked._

_The Warners and warner rangers: _

' _It's time for Animaniacs! _

_And we're zany to the max! _

_(Max:I'm Max!)_

_So just sit back and relax. _

_You'll laugh 'til you collapse. _

_We're Animaniacs! _

_Yakko and Wakko: _

_Come join the Warner Brothers... _

_Dot: _

_And the Warner Sister, Dot! _

_The Warners: _

_Just for fun we run _

_Around the Warner movie lot. _

_They lock us in the tower _

_Whenever we get caught. _

_But we break loose _

_And then vamoose _

_And now you know the plot. _

_We're Animaniacs! _

_Dot is cute and Yakko yaks, _

_Wakko packs away the snacks _

_We pay tons of income tax. _

_We're Animaniacs! _

_Meet Ralph and Dr. Scratchansniff, _

_Say hi to Hello Nurse. _

_Goodfeathers flock together, _

_Slappy whacks them with her purse. _

_Buttons chases Mindy, _

_While Rita sings a verse. _

_The writers flipped, _

_We have no script! _

_Why bother to rehearse? _

_All: _

_We're Animaniacs! _

_We have pay-or-play contracts! _

_We're zany to the max! _

_There's baloney in our slacks! _

_We're Animani- _

_Totally insane-y! _

_Iron-maniy!_

_An-I-Man-I-Acs! _

_Those are the facts!'_

_**The end….Possibly?**_

_**So how do you like the christmas chapter of all?**_

_**I hope you enjoy it! PM me if you have any skit ideas any time or if you want your character to join 'the Warner ranger', then let me know and I'll try my very best to squeeze them into the story line!**_

_**It's not the end just yet, but I'm not sure any more chapters will pull-through. But I won't give up!**_

_**I remember doing some sort of song that went like this:**_

'_**Hey, Grace'**_

'_**I think I hear my name'**_

'_**Hey,Grace'**_

'_**I think I hear it again'**_

'_**You're wanted on the telephone'**_

'_**Well, if it isn't Max I'm not at home'**_

_**And then it went on and on and on.**_

_**It's a long thing.**_

_**I wish I was a toon.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Read and Review or The warners will hunt you done and kiss you!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- More Christmas tales (**_Before_ **New year bells) or Hilarious tales!

_Elevator recreation! _

True story except this has a twist so it's more interesting and the two cartoon characters obviously weren't with us went it happened in real life. Enjoy!

Wakko and Scratchinsniff were with me, my mum and 5 other people when we got stuck in the elevator on the way up to a party in a flat. 'There's not meant to be more that 8 people in here' I said as I noticed a sign that had the maximum of people and weight it could take.

'We need to call for help' Wakko suggested.

'Help! Help! HELP!' Scratchinsniff yelled.

'He meant the emergency telecom' I said.

Then the lady who knew the post code, pressed the button and told them the post code.

My mum had to pretend to that she gonna faint for them to take us seriously.

We waited for 9 or something hours.

'One time Randy beanman's Grandparents got stuck in a elevator and they were in there so long they became skeleton people' Wakko randomly said.

'Wanna sing songs?' I asked.

'No, no songs' Scratchinsniff replied.

Later….

We sang the usual rhyms and danced in the little space we had.

'Chopsticks and chopsticks and chopsticks and chopsticks, chop chop! Chopsticks and chopsticks and chopsticks and chopsticks, chop chop! Chopsticks and chopsticks and chopsticks and chopsticks, chop chop!' Me and Wakko sang. 'Enough with the chopsticks! No more chopsticks!' Scratchinsniff cried.

'Wanna hear a joke?' Wakko asked.

'Let's say it at the same time, ok?' I whispered in Wakko's ear. Wakko nodded.

'No, I don't like jokes' Scratchinsniff replied.

'It's really funny!' Wakko and I said in unision.

'Ok, one joke' Scratchinsniff gave in again.

'Knock, knock'

'Who's there?'

'Max'

'Max who?'

'Max wants to come in and go crazy!'

'You called?' Max asked as she suddenly appeared.

'Oh, Now I get de joke!' Scratchinsniff exclaimed.

Then the people we'd called came and opened the doors.

We were free!

'Hey, wanna hear a joke?' one of them asked.

'Knock, Knock'

'who's there?'

'Max'

'Oh, no!' Scratchinsniff exclaimed.

-End of skit-

_A musical maths lesson!_

_Miss Flamiel: _

_Yakko? _

_Yakko: _

_Yes, Miss Flamiel? _

_Miss Flamiel: _

_I want you to multiply 47 x 83. _

_Yakko: _

_7 x 3 is 21, _

_Which, as you know, _

_Is just two 10s plus 1, and so, _

_We put the 1 right here, _

_And we carry the 2, one left _

_To the top of the tens place, right next door _

_And we put it on top of the number 4, _

_Which is really four 10s that we multiply _

_Times 3 in the ones place and that's why _

_We now have 12, which we add to the 2 _

_That we carry to get 14. _

_See how easy that was? _

_Oho, it's multiplication _

_It's math education. _

_Hey, Albert Einstein said _

_That it's so easy to do. _

_It's simple, it's breezy, _

_It's fun and it's easy, _

_Just buy a calculator, _

_You can multiply, too! _

_And now, the second digit. _

_7 x 8 is 56, _

_Which, as you know, _

_Is just five 10s plus 6, and so, _

_We put the 6 right here _

_In the tens place, left of the 1 _

_And we carry the 5 like we did before _

_To the top of the tens place next to the 4, _

_Then multiply tha _

_To get 32. See, isn't this great? _

_Then, we add the 5 that we carried before _

_To get 37, then add once more _

_Straight down to get 3,901! _

_Isn't this swell? _

_Oh, let's give multiplication _

_A standing ovation! _

_Isaac Newton multiplied _

_A couple times two! _

_Yakko and Newton: _

_Times two! Times two! Times two! _

_Yakko: _

_It's simple, it's breezy, _

_It's fun and it's easy, _

_So buy a calculator _

_And study this stuff later _

_Maybe someday, you can multiply numbers _

_Too, three four five... _

_Recess!_

_-End of skit-_

_Yakko sings the all the numbers above zero (__follow-up from Yakko singing all the words in the English language)_

_Me, Dot, Wakko, Max and the rest of the warner rangers were in the audience in the same theatre hall as last time with 'Dick Button' sitting between Dot, Max and I as we watched Yakko do his usual dance to the tune of 'Mexican Hat Dance'._

'_And now Yakko Warner sings all of the numbers above zero!' The over-head person exclaimed as Yakko began to sing._

'_0,1,2,3,4,5 and 6. 7, 8, 9,10 that's all the numbers that clicks. 11,12,23,14,15,16,17,18,19,20,21,22,23,2,25,26!' Yakko sang as he pointed his grey pointer a poster with all of the numbers to 100 on it. 'Well there it is. Yakko Warner, now underway, singing all the numbers over zero. I'm dot Warner, with me is Dick Button, Max, Grace. Dick, a good start?' Dot asked with her headset on._

'_Oh, yes Dot. A good start to long process of a difficult challenge' Dick replied._

'_Let's hope he survives' I cringed, worriedly._

'_Don't worry, there's a surprise at the very end' Max said, cunningly._

'_MAX!' everyone yelled in frustration._

'_What? Was it something I said?' Max asked in confusion._

'_Stay tuned and we'll show you the whole thing!' Dot said to the camera._

_Yakko (slightly slower): _

_There's 55,56,57,58 and 59. 60, 61,62,_

_63, 64, 65,_

_66, 67, 68 and 69._

_Dot: _

_Welcome back. Yakko's now counting the 50's as he tries to sing all the numbers above zero. A slight mistake at the 30's—here's what it looked like: _

_Yakko: _

_Thirty one, thirty two, thirty three_

_Thirty four, Thirty fivish... Thirty fivish... shoot!... _

_Yada yada thirty six, hey! _

_Dick: _

_Now, that mistake could have proved costly for Yakko, but he recovered beautifully. _

_Dot: _

_Now let's watch as Yakko continues onto the 70's. _

_Yakko (starting to get fatigued): _

_Seventy one, seventy two, seventy three, seventy four._

_Seventy five, seventy six, seventy seven, seventy eight, Seventy nine and eighty._

_Dot: _

_Yakko's now about halfway through all the Numbers above zero . Dick Button and I will be back with more. _

—

_Yakko (overly exhausted): _

_There's eighty one, eighty two and eighty three. Eighty four, _

_Eighty five, eighty six, eighty seven and eighty nine. That number's better than wine._

_Dot: _

_Yakko Warner, now moments away from having sung all the numbers above zero. Dick Button, is he going to make it? _

_Dick: _

_If it was anyone else, I'd say no, but he's young, he's resilient; we'll just have to see. _

_Yakko: _

_Ninety one, ninety two, ninety three, nighty four;_

_Ninety five, ninety six, ninety seven, ninety eight, ninety nine and…ugh! (Falls down) _

_Dot: _

_Guess not… _

_Yakko: _

_Wait! (He struggles up on his knees) _

…_100! (Falls down again) _

_Dot: _

_He did it! Yakko Warner has just sung all the numbers above zero! _

_Dick: _

_Hey, congratulations, Yakko. _

_Max and I: Hooray!_

_Yakko (standing up): _

_Thanks, Dick. _

_Dick:_

_Join us next time when Yakko sings all the letters in the alphabet!_

_Then Yakko collapsed._

-End of skit-

_Surprise, surprise!_

_Yakko: _

_There once was a man, his name was Magellan. _

_A Portuguese skipper, the girls found him cute. _

_He sailed with five ships to find the East Indies _

_Then come back to Spain with a bounty of loot. _

_The Warners and Warner rangers: _

_Whoopi-ti-yi-yo, oh, happy Magellan! _

_Starting your journey with hardly a care! _

_Whoopi-ti-yi-yo, strong, brave Magellan, _

_You'll find the East Indies, you just don't know where! _

_Yakko: _

_They crossed the Atlantic and spotted a country. _

_Magellan said... _

_Magellan: _

_It's the East Indies at last! _

_Yakko: _

_But then someone shouted... _

_Wakko: _

_Hey, that's Argentina! _

_Yakko: _

_Magellan got cranky and chopped down the mast. _

_The Warners_ _and Warner rangers : _

_Whoopi-ti-yi-yo, settle down, Magellan. _

_Put down that ax! There's no time to despair. _

_Whoopi-ti-yi-yo, keep trying, Magellan, _

_You'll find the East Indies, you just don't know where! _

_Yakko: _

_A great storm arose in the mighty Pacific. _

_The five little ships were diminished to three. _

_At last, land was sighted. Magellan was happy. _

_But then someone shouted... _

_Dot: _

_Hey, that's Chile! _

_The Warners and Warner Rangers: _

_Whoopi-ti-yi-yo, cheer up, Magellan. _

_Check out your map and don't tear out your hair! _

_Whoopi-ti-yi-yo, keep trying, Magellan, _

_You'll find the East Indies, you just don't know where! _

_Yakko: _

_It took them five months, but they crossed the Pacific. _

_They spotted a land that was dotted with palms. _

_Magellan proclaimed... _

_Magellan: _

_Yes! That's the East Indies! _

_Yakko: _

_But then someone shouted... _

_Wakko: _

_Hey, I think that's Guam! _

_The Warners and Warner rangers: _

_Ai yi yi yi, oops, Magellan! _

_Your fun little journey's become a nightmare! _

_Whoopi-ti-yi-yo, keep trying, Magellan, _

_You'll find the East Indies, you just don't know where! _

_Yakko: _

_They sailed due west to the Philippine Islands. _

_Magellan was pleased as the natives drew near. _

_But then someone shouted... _

_The Warners and Warner rangers: _

_I think they're attacking! _

_Yakko: _

_Magellan said... _

_Magellan: _

_What? _

_Yakko: _

_And got hit by a spear. _

_The Warners and warner rangers: _

_Whoopi-ti-yi-yo, farewell, Magellan! _

_You almost made it! It's really not fair! _

_Whoopi-ti-yi-yo, oh, ghost of Magellan, _

_The East Indies Islands were right over there!_

_-End of skit-_

_Mindy and Nutcracker_

_Dot was inside the warner studio with Yakko and Wakko, practising her long name._

'_Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third. Pince Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana lanna- Aragh!' She moaned as she made a mistake on her full name of the umpteenth time within 24 hours. 'HELLO Pince!' Yakko and Wakko said in unison._

_Dot muttered in frustration under her breath. 'That was my cute little sister who said that' Yakko remarked. Meanwhile, Mindy was sitting the usual garden, now roughly 7 years old._

'_Buttons, I still want you to keep an eye on Mindy for me. I'm going to get some mince pies for our christmas party' Mindy's mum said. 'Ok, lady' Mindy said. 'Please call me 'Mom' Mindy' her mum said as she sighed in disappointment and left. Mindy was playing with a wooden, painted, life-like nutcracker and decided to fall asleep. Button sat beside her and fell asleep too. Then the nutcracker grown to human-size and woke both of them up with a question._

'_Have you seen the forest sugar fairy?'_

'_Why?'_

'_Because it's important'_

'_Why?'_

'_It's none of your business'_

'_Why?'_

'_Just because!' The nutcracker shouted, angrily._

'_Why?'_

'_That's top secret!'_

'_Ok, I love you! Bu-bye!' Mindy said as she walked away into a watery-like portal and Buttons rushed after her. Mindy walked through a winter wonderland forest and ended up at a dark, grey castle._

_Huge white mice wearing golden closthes kidnapped her and brought her to the evil Rat-mouse king._

'_You smell of human. That is what you are is it not?'_

'_Yes'_

'_ok. I need to get the nutcraker and I think you where he is.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Because he is a threat to me'_

'_Why?'_

'_I will kill him and you if you don't tell me the location right now!'_

'_Why?'_

'_Humans are creatures I despise'_

'_Ok, I love you. Bu-bye'_

_Then Mindy broke free of the mice guards' grip and ran off again. Button arrived seconds after and was chased by the army of mice-rats._

_There was gunfire and explosions while Mindy kept wandering off. She then came back to the forest she'd arrived in and got transported back to the garden. The nutcracker kissed Mindy's cheek and turned in to a handsome little boy who was just like her: curious, an animal lover and narrowly escapes death. Buttons jumped through the portal just as the guards caught up to him and was safely home but battered and bruised when Mindy's mum returned._

'_Who's the mysterious boy, Mindy?'_

'_My boyfriend'_

'_Ok. Buttons, you deserve a treat from keeping Mindy out of harm's way' Mindy's mum said, which shown she still remembered what I'd told both parents about Buttons being a hero._

_Then Mindy hugged Buttons. 'Buttons, you silly puppy'_

_-End of skit-_

_Kidnaped!_

_The shadowy figure who had tried to kidnap Bugs Bunny was back and kidnapped all of the warners rangers, looney Tunes, Tiny toons and Loonatics from the future expect for Duck, Ace, Lexi, Buster, Bags, Plucky, Bugs, Daffy, Max and The Warner sibs._

_The others had all been kidnapped while we'd been asleep._

_A note had been left on the breakfast table which read:_

'_I have all of your friends in a place which characters can't think of._

_If you __**EVER**__ want to see your friends again, then bring me __**Bugs Bunny!**__**Bring him or else!'**__._

'_I have a feeling this guy-whoever he is- isn't alone and might have the imposters show up again' Bugs said, worriedly._

_There was a bright rainbow light as a hologram of Zadavia came out of my watch and at the same, Ace's watch as well in the Loonatics' tower._

'_Come in remainder of Loonatics, looney Tunes, Tiny Toons and Warner gang. You have to save the others. I have a feeling they might be somewhere in the '__**Real'**__ world. So venture there. Zadavia, out' She said as she then vanished. 'Let's Jet!' Ace yelled as they drove on their Zoomatrix bikes through the beam of rainbow light and into the water tower._

'_Let's move!' Bugs said, hastily as we all ran towards the place where the portal to reality had been and place our hands on top of each other. Then we all closed our eyes and concentrated hard as a pink aura surrounded us._

_The others were hidden somewhere in the unseen parts of the London Underground train station, trapped in a glass sand timer-shaped container. 'Hello there, __**Heroes**__. Welcome to paradise, courtesy of Louis Looney, the long-lost reality toon.' A guy's voice said as he spat the word 'heroes' while he talked. 'What do you want with us?' Tech asked._

'_I want to hunt you down until every one of you is off the face of the earth' He said in a deep voice as he came out of the shadows, revealing a white hoodie, blue jeans, golden trainers and sticking-out straw-like brown hair. The hoodie covered his dark blue-green eyes from sight, hidden in darkness._

'_That's right. He want you all gone' a familiar Texas guy's voice yelled as two guys with red hair, beard and moustache appeared out of the shadows too._

'_We all want you dead' Yosemite Sam said, with an evil grin._

_Do the Warner Dance!(Parody of a well-known song that became popular last year!) in between main plot skit_

_-Gangman style parody music-_

_We were all on a beach somewhere in California and then we got transported to a empty white screen just like 'Macadamia Nut'._

_Yakko: Do the warner dance!_

_-Sound effects-_

_Yakko: Warner Dance!_

_Wakko: We're the warners and we like to kiss people._

_Being Annoying is what we do, so everyone stand up and copy us when we dance cuz we're gonna have a blast!_

_Dot: I'm cutie so keep looking at me, all the way! _

_Everyone: Hey!_

_Dot: Boys come and say_

_Everyone: Hey!_

_The warners: Look at the screen_

_Everyone: Hey!_

_The warners: Come and join us on Animaniacs all day, day, day!_

_Skippy: Do the warner dance!_

_The warners: Do the warners!_

_Everyone: hey! Come and party! Dance, dance, dance, yeah! Do the warner dance!_

_Hey! Come and party! Dance, dance, dance, yeah! Do the warner dance!_

_Yakko: I like to play two paddling balls at once, my brother likes to eat and Dot is the cutest little thing!_

_Dot: Aww! Well, the Mime gets hurt by things falling on top of him,_

_Slappy's a legend and Pinky is dumb!_

_Wakko: Hey, Look! I saw an elephant coming this way!_

_Everyone: Hey! _

_Yakko: Wakko burps classical songs!_

_Everyone: Hey!_

_The Warners: So get up on your feet and dance, dance, dance, dance!_

_Max: Do the warner dance!_

_Everyone:_ _hey! Come and party! Dance, dance, dance, yeah! Do the warner dance!_

_Hey! Come and party! Dance, dance, dance, yeah! Do the warner dance!_

_-Music plays-_

_Dot laughs, Pinky laughs, Skippy laughs; then everyone laughs randomly._

_Spot and Slappy: I don't get it what's the joke?_

_-Music stops which leads to silence-_

_Everyone:_ _Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh..._

_-Music continues-_

_Slappy: You remind me of a young Steven Spielbrig!_

_Everyone: Do the warner dance!_

_Me: Yeah!_

_-End of skit-_

_Ace let Danger Duck be the leader of our small group as we arrived in the real world which changed all of the toons into 3D Animation versions of themselves as the pink aura faded away._

_'My instincts tell me they're around here somewhere..' Duck mumbled._

_'Yeah, We know. You've told us that about a 100 times already' Daffy moaned._

_'Daffy, be quiet! We have to find the others' Bugs yelled._

_'Easy guys, I think we need a ride' max pointed out._

_Wakko pulled out a huge yellow poolcar from his gag bag and we all hopped in._

_Yakko drove while Lexi gave him directs thanks to her sonic hearing._

_Moments later, we arived in the busy streets of London, filled with car traffic, shops everywhere and a staircase to the Londpn Underground(also known as train staition)._

_We beated down the stairs the mallets and I leaned on the wall which caused me to fall through it (Similar to Harry Potter but not quite) where I ended up in the unseen parts of the train station altogether. It was a combination of warehouse filled with boxes and breakable things and Candy store._

_Half of the room was lit up by a small chandalier while the other half was filled with darkness._

_'Help! HELP!' Tech and the other cried._

_'Guys? Where are you?!' I called out._

_'All I know is that I can't see anything!' Spot grumbled._

_'Over there' Lexi said, pointing to the darken side of the room as the others followed through the wall into the room behind me._

_Bugs and I rushed over to the darkness and felt a glas object._

_'Don't worry, we'll get you out!' Bugs said, trying to sound reasuring._

_'That won't be Necessary' A unfamilar voice said from behind as Louise and another man called 'The Impostor' wearing a brown cow-boy hat which hid all of his face expect his glowing yellow sinister eyes, a long brown coat and leather brown fluffy cow-boy boots while holding a long staff with a red and white 'WB' badge at the top just like '**The Looney Tune show**'s logo.  
_

_'Are you gonna fire us?' Dot asked, in fear._

_'She's got good acting skills' Yakko whispered._

_'No. I'm not Mr Plotz or the owner of 'WB', Steven Speilberg himsefl. But I will, replace you with someone else, Bugs Bunny' The Imposter replied._

_The he pointed his staff towards the lit side of the room and in came Bugs Bunny! Only this one was purple and no where near originality like the REAL Bugs I love._

_'Are you trying to steal my spotlight?' Bugs asked._

_'Me? I think YOU are!' Imposter purple Bugs yelled back._

_''You want to fight?' Bugs asked._

_'Lets' imposter Bugs replied with an evil grin as he grew so high that he almost touched the ceiling._

_'Wait! I'll pass' Bugs exclaimed, shaking in fear._

_'No excuses!' Imposter Bugs bellowed._

_'Really? Well, Mr I-steal-Bugs'-Look-and-change-his-original-colour-Imposter-Bunny. I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third and I'm Not Happy!' Dot yelled as she grew once more to an ginomus height as she laughed manically as pink lighting strike Impostor Bugs. _

_'Now You'll all die!','The Imposter' yelled._

_**More coming soon! Have to sleep now! Enjoy! PM me if you have any faboolous skit ideas! Read and review or Louis will et you!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13-Everything's a piece of cake or is it? (or a few more christmas tales from christmas day itself just before New year bells!)_

_Just then more of the 'Looney tune show' clones of the original characters appeared to face the gang._

_Dot's yelling made the Imposter Bugs shrink back in fear and shrink down to his original size again as original and imposter sides prepared for battle._

'_Are you ready to kill them?!' 'The Imposter' cried._

'_Yeah!' The Looney tunes show imposter gang yelled._

'_Charge!' I yelled as we rushed towards the imposters: Bugs tackled Imposter Bugs, Daffy whacked imposter Daffy, Porky bit Imposter Porky, Lola and Honey fought Imposter Lola, Speedy caught Imposter Speedy and his cousins in a sand tornadoes he created with his speed, Wile Coyote and Roadrunner fought their animation imposter selves too while the Tiny toons helped The warners along with us, warner rangers to destroy 'The Imposter's staff._

_The Loonatics helped their ancestors defend their title as the 'Original characters for WB' by using brain blast, Laser blasts, magnesium, Super speed, Thunder tornedos and eggs._

'_Guardian strike sword attack!' Ace cried as he helped Bugs fight Imposter Bugs._

'_Aqua Dense!' Duck shouted as a pool of water happened to be beside him so he placed his hand in it and made aqua energy attack the Daffy Imposter._

_Tech and Rev helped Wile and Roadrunner defeat their 3D animation selves while Slam helped Taz defeat his Imposter 'supposed dog' self._

'_You're done for now little toons…' 'The Imposter' began to say as a giant anvil fell on top of him._

'_Man, that guy was giving me a headache' Yakko said._

_Then Dot spotted imposter Bugs. 'HELLOOOOOO NURSE!' She exclaimed._

_Just then, Slappy appeared and threw dynamite at the imposter looney tune gang just as everyone else was original escaped._

'_I decided to make a small cameo in this particular chapter' Slappy said, with a chuckle._

'_We won! With the help of Slappy of course! But we won! We won!' The warners cheered._

'_What did we win?' Yakko asked._

'_You've helped us gain back our originality and we're really thankful' Porky said while stammering._

'_Now let's get Mr Plotz!' I yelled as we raced all the way back to my house and created a portal to get back to Burbank._

'_Mr Plotz! Come out here right now!' I yelled up to his office._

'_What do you want?' He asked._

'_We want you to make us the original Looney Tunes more of our original cartoons' Bugs yelled._

'_The same goes for us!' The warners added._

'_And us!' The Loonatics and Tiny Toons mentioned as well._

'_Oh, ok! Ok! Since it looks like you might riot the whole studio, I'll do it!' Mr Plotz announced as he gave in to our demands!_

'_Hooray!' everyone cheered._

_Then The Loonatics decided to sleepover with the Looney Tunes and Tiny Toons for a while._

'_Do any of you want to go home?' I asked._

_No one raised their hand._

'_Ok, Let's stay with the Warners' I suggested._

'_My Sibs, Zack and I want to live with the warners. I think Spot and Lith want to sight see and Lavender… well, she doesn't say much' Katie spoke up._

'_Uh-huh!' Lith agreed._

'_There's a message on my Laptop. It says:_

_I saw your message about saving the Warners and I really want to join the 'Warner Rangers',_

_I can't wait to save them! _

_From Tango' I read._

'_Tango?' Max asked._

'_Another mystery to solve' Zack said._

'_I won't want to be __**his **__cup-of-tea!' Yakko exclaimed._

_Then Hello Nurse came in._

'_Wakko, Yakko, Dot; Dr Scratchinsniff wants to see you' Hello Nurse said._

'_HELLOOOO NURSE!' Wakko and Yakko exclaimed._

'_Boys go fig!' Dot along with all of us, girl rangers said._

'_I want cake' Patch demanded._

'_We don't have any cake!' Rita shouted._

'_That's bad. Yeah, yeah, very bad, Rita' Runt added._

'_Here's some strawberry cake' I said, holding a plate of strawberry sponge cake with a strawberry on top along with lot and lots and lots of cream (I'm a sucker for cream! I'm cream crazy!)._

'_Yay! Cake!' Wakko exclaimed and ate it in one bite._

'_That was my cake!' Patch roared._

'_Uh-oh!' Wakko said, worriedly._

'_You'll pay for that!' Patch yelled as he exploded._

'_It's that time again' Yakko said._

'_To make a lot of noise?' Wakko asked._

'_To make fun of the Disney Channel?' Dot asked._

'_No, It time for the wheel of morality' Yakko replied._

'_I still hate the wheel of Morality!' Dot moaned._

'_Yeah' Wakko agreed._

'_The wheel adds boring educational values to what could a completely enjoyable story cartoon' Yakko explained._

'_Wheel of Morality turn, turn ,turn! Tell us the lesson that we should learn' Yakko chanted._

"_Moral number 8: 'if you don't watch Animaniacs, then you're just Baloney!'" Yakko read._

'_That make me want to write poetry or bake a ham; I forget which' Dot said._

'_That's crazy! Everyone watches us right?' Wakko asked._

_Silence._

'_Who knows, Wakko? We've missed part of the 21__st__ century already and we're behind with our joke but we're __**still**__ original!' Yakko cried._

_Just then, a boy who had light tanned skin, fuzzy black hair which matches his eyes somehow and was wearing a tie dye jacket, white t-shirt, blue jeans and red tennis shoes, appeared through a flashing bright white light just as Ralph appeared to chase the warners away._

'_Er… Who are youz?' Ralph asked, swiftly._

'_I'm Tango'_

_The end_

_For now…._

_**Tango belongs to Reggie Jackson not me.**_

_The concept of time-When you're traveling…_

_Announcer: _

_And now, Yakko Warner sings about time. _

_Yakko: _

_When you're traveling from Nantucket _

_Through Chicago to St. Paul, _

_And you're standing at an airport _

_And you look upon the wall, _

_There's a clock for every city _

_And a different time for all _

_From Asia through Malaysia to Peru. _

_Did you ever wonder why that _

_When it's ten o'clock in Maine, _

_At precisely the same moment, _

_It is three o'clock in Spain? _

_When it's breakfast time in Rome, _

_They're having lunch in the Ukraine _

_And it's supper up in upper Katmandu. _

_If the Earth were spinning faster _

_As the sun is going past her, _

_Than a day would only be an hour long. _

_And school, when they begin it, _

_Would only last a minute, _

_Before everybody has to run along. _

_Wakko, Grace, Max along with the other rangers and Dot: _

_All right! _

_Yakko and Zack: _

_If the Earth were the planet _

_That was closest to the sun, _

_A year would be much shorter _

_And you'd have a lot of fun. _

_'Cause by the time you were in first grade, _

_You'd be over twenty-one _

_And you'd live to be nine hundred, three, or four. _

_Time is relative, dependent, _

_You can save it, you can spend it _

_Doing things you like to do _

_Or learning how. _

_Wakko and Dan: _

_You can't see it, you can't taste it... _

_Dot and Girl rangers: _

_But you certainly can waste it... _

_Yakko and Zack: _

_Which is really what we're doing here right now! _

_The international date line's _

_An imaginary cleft. _

_Today is on the right side _

_And tomorrow's on the left. _

_So when you cross it, do you then arrive _

_The day before you left? _

_That's how it'd work, it's quite berserk, you see. _

_So if you were born in China _

_While I'm born in Carolina, _

_Well, then, you're a day ahead of me, you see. _

_So the way I've got it reckoned, _

_If we're born in the same second, _

_Then why should you be a day older than me? _

_But it really is no miracle _

_The difference in our birth. _

_Because the world is spherical, _

_That's why around the Earth... _

_The Warners and the Warner rangers: _

_There's always different times for Moscow, _

_London, Boston and Ft. Worth. _

_Yakko and Zack: _

_And that's the way it's always gonna be. _

_So remember, when you're traveling _

_From Nantucket to St. Paul, _

_And that airport as you're staring _

_At those clocks upon the wall, _

_You should think about this song, my friend, _

_And then you will recall... _

_Wakko and Dan: _

_That it was mildly amusing... _

_Dot and girl rangers: _

_But then totally confusing... _

_The Warners and Warner Rangers: _

_And we bet you wish we hadn't sung at all!_

_-End of skit-_

_The can skit_

_Slappy placed another walnut soda can in Candie Chipmunk's Trash can._

'_Oh, no! She's come back to haunt me!' Candie cried._

'_Time to have some Fun! Oh Warners!' Slappy called._

'_Yes?' The Warners and I replied._

'_Want to help me with a prank?'_

'_Ok!' We agreed swiftly._

_Then Skippy wearing a wig went to Candie's door and opened the green briefcase._

_It was the can!_

_Candie grunted in frustration as Skippy dashed off and both Skippy and Slappy were laughing inside their treehouse when the can was thrown back to them._

_Then the warners appeared at Candie's house dressed as little maids._

'_What do you want?' Candie asked._

'_I want you!' Wakko said, as he then kissed her on the cheek._

'_Your sister sent us to give you a basket of bread for your kindness and health measure' Yakko explained as he gave her a brown basket with a pink ribbon on the handle._

'_Enjoy!' Dot sang as they skipped away._

_They all began to giggle when they got back to Slappy's tree as Candie looked inside the basket and saw… You guessed it! The can!_

_Candie threw the can back again._

_Then I forged a letter and got her to go on a game show._

'_You've won a bicycle, a futuristic scooter and a year's worth of walnuts. Do you want to keep these items or see what's behind the curtain?' I asked in a presenter disguise._

'_I'll take the curtain' Candie said. Then the curtain revealed the can and she blew._

_Candie became solider-like animal with a belt of grenades and booby-trapped her door._

_She then waited a long time and when she waited so long, she became mentally mad._

_Candie arrived at Slappy's house and knocked on the door._

_Then Slappy opened it with me and the warners peeping through the door to see but out of sight from Candie._

'_I waited and Waited and waited. I can't take it! Give it to me! Give it to me!' Candie cried._

_Then Wakko pulled out an anvil out of his gag bag and dropped it on Candie._

'_Somebody shoot me' Slappy said, dully._

'_Goodnight everybody!' Yakko exclaimed._

'_And Merry Christmas!' Skippy exclaimed while waving _

_-End of skit-_

_Bugs Bunny and the Warners' amazing Christmas party_

_We were all in the water tower wearing smart clothes with Bugs Bunny, Slappy, Skippy and the tiny toons. The Loonatics were in the back groun, chatting to some of their ancestors who happened to be at the party. Then Steven Speilberg, Mr Plotz, Scrathcinsniff, Ralph, Hello Nurse, The Mime and some other characters appeared in a long line._

_The warners began the sing:_

_Yakko: _

_Come in, be a smarty! _

_The shindig's 'bout to starty! _

_Wakko: _

_The gang's all here! _

_Dot: _

_Let's give a cheer... _

_The Warners and Warner Rangers: _

_For the big wrap party tonight! _

_Wakko: _

_There's chow galore! _

_Dot: _

_So open the door... _

_The Warners: _

_To the big wrap party tonight! _

_Yakko: _

_We're dining buffet style _

_With food from every nation. _

_So plan to stop a while _

_And join the celebration! _

_Wakko: _

_They've come for fun and feastin'. _

_Dot: _

_We've even let the Beast in. _

_The Warners and warner rangers: _

_Let's go hors d'oeuvre-in' _

_And see what they're servin' _

_At the big wrap party tonight. _

_There's manicotti for Dotty, _

_Soft shell taco for Yakko, _

_And Wakko is ready _

_For a truck load of spaghetti _

_At the big wrap party tonight. _

_Hello Nurse is eating liverwurst, _

_Thaddeus Plotz has red hots. _

_Ralph the Guard is cooking with lard. _

_The apron that's cute is Dot's _

_Wakko: _

_Take a whiff, Dr. Scratchansniff. _

_Dot: _

_No veal in the meal for Miss Flamiel. _

_The Warners and Warner Rangers: _

_The Flame keeps a-glowin'. _

_The punch bowl's overflowin' _

_At the big wrap party tonight. _

_The Randy Beaman kid _

_Is eatin' fried squid _

_At the big wrap party tonight _

_Wakko: _

_The pasta by Pesto is the besto. _

_Dot: _

_Bobby helps Squit, who's choking on a pit! _

_Yakko: _

_The cheese balls are nectar _

_To Mr. Director... _

_The Warners and Warner Rangers: _

_At the big wrap party tonight. _

_The Great Wakkorotti _

_Has gone to the potty _

_At the big wrap party tonight. _

_Yakko and Zack: _

_Runt bakes the bundt cakes. _

_Dot and Girl Rangers: _

_A pocket of pita for Rita. _

_The Warners and Warner Rangers: _

_Nuttin' but mutton _

_For Mindy and Buttons. _

_Sylvester wants a parakeet-ah. _

_Yakko and Zack: _

_Katie Ka-Boom can clear out a room. _

_Wakko and Dan: _

_A pie, key lime... _

_Dot: _

_Is headed for the mime! _

_The Warners: _

_Chicken Boo _

_Is eating tiramisu _

_At the big wrap party tonight. _

_The entire crew _

_Came from Acme Loo _

_For the big wrap party tonight! _

_Get another nappy for Slappy. _

_More bean dippy for Skippy. _

_Extra chippos for the Hip Hippos. _

_The Brain's eating pizza that's drippy. _

_Minerva's leavin' with Steven. _

_A hot cocoa drinky for Pinky. _

_Yakko and Wakko _

_Don't allow tobacco _

_At the big wrap party tonight! _

_It's happy hour _

_In the water tower _

_At the big wrap party tonight! _

_In our toon careers, _

_These are the golden years! _

_We've loved the jokes, _

_So thank you, folks! _

_You've eaten your fill, _

_Now here's the bill _

_For the big wrap party... _

_Yakko: _

_Pay with your credit cardy! _

_The Warners and Warner Rangers: _

_At the big wrap party tonight! _

_The big wrap party tonight!_

'_This is a great party' Bugs said, while holding a cup of friut punch._

'_Thanks, Wakko thought of it' Dot replied as Wakko turned around, showing a dumb-found face with his touge sticking out._

_Then I hugged Bugs._

'_You're the best Looney Tune ever!' I exclaimed._

'_Thanks. Want to dance?' Bugs asked._

_I blushed._

'_I-I'm sorry, I can't dance…' I stuttered._

'_It's ok, I can teach you' Bugs replied as he held both my hand as we waltzed to the music._

'_Hey, That girl's with my boyfriend!' Lola cried._

'_Not my Great-grandfather!' Ace and Lexi said at the same time, then blushed at each other._

'_Get her!' Someone yelled as everyone else tried to jump me but I crawled out just in time._

'_Well, this just turned into a fight festival' Dot remarked._

_Then Wakko played the joke drum roll tune._

'_Well, goodnight everybody!' Yakko cried._

_Then the warners opened the water tower door._

'_Set the table. We're coming home for dinner' The warners said._

_-End of skit-_

_The Twelve days of christmas-blue bird's version_

'_On the twelfth day of christmas my true love gave to me…_

_Twelve turtledove_

_11 turtle doves_

_10 turtledove_

_9 turtledoves_

_8 turtle doves_

_7 turtle doves_

_6 turtledoves_

_5 turtledoves!_

_4 turtledove _

_3 turtledoves _

_2 turtledoves_

_And 1 giant-that kicks ass turtledove!' I sang loudly_

_-End of skit-._

_**End of section 2.0**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! One last chapter for the New Year will be up before New Year's Eve.**_

_**Does anyone know where I can find the lyrics to the 'It's New Year's eve' song?**_

_**I need those lyrics for the last chapter! With more inspiration and Patch appearances; I might do one more Animaniacs story just for luck! (I've never done a sequel before till now or a trilogy even!)**_

_**If anyone else wants their OCs to join the Warner rangers, just PM me, I don't bite! (Only Patch does!) Also if you have any skit or plot ideas that you'd like me to know, plz PM me for that too!**_

_**So Read and Review or the Warners will make you their 'Special' Friend! (I need to do a skit about that!)**_

_**PS: Will be putting this on hold when we get very close to Christmas, Only 3 days now!**_

_**So Merry christmas and a Happy New Year, Fellow readers, Warner fans and Fanfic fans along with Cat fans if there are any out there! Plz check out my other stories as well as my other christmas fanfic 'A Warner Christmas' –There's another one called 'White Christmas' as well, so check that out too!-! Enjoy!**_

_**Ranger Grace, Over and out!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14-New Year Bells(Finale) _

_The Etiquette Song_

Yakko and Zack:

When you walk into a party

It's a formal universe...

Dr. Scratchansniff:

Ja!

The Warners and Warner Rangers:

So you jump up on your host

And with a kiss say "Hello, Nurse!"

Dr. Scratchansniff:

No!

Yakko and Zack:

Remember that good diction

Reflects so well on you...

Dr. Scratchansniff:

Ja!

The Warners and Warner Rangers:

So practice all your vowel sounds

By saying "AEIOUUUUU"!

Dr. Scratchansniff:

No!

Yakko and Zack:

To use the right utensil

Is one of etiquette's demands...

Dr. Scratchansniff:

Uuuuuggghhhh...

The Warners and Warner Rangers:

So we recommend you throw them out

And eat with your hands!

Yakko:

A salad fork...

Dot and Girl Rangers:

A dinner fork...

Wakko and Dan:

A butter knife...

The Warners and Warner Rangers:

A water glass...

Yakko and Zack:

A soup spoon...

Dot and Girl Rangers:

A dinner knife...

Wakko and Dan:

A fork for eating pickled bass...

The Warners and Warner Rangers:

An oyster fork, dessert spoon, a napkin, and a finger bowl,

A dinner spoon, a salad knife, a bread plate for your dinner roll!

We've heard the rules you need to know to make that social climb

But we'd rather spend our energy on having a good time!

-End of Skit-

Wakko's America retried

'Class, are you ready for your lessons?' Ms Flamiel asked.

'Yes, Ms Flamiel' we answered, obediently.

'Let's begin' Ms Flamiel said as then classroom was changed to look like a knowledge game show as busser boards with each of our names on it appeared underneath us.

'The Categories today are Maths, The world in the 21st century, TV movies and the United States' Ms Flamiel announced. 'Wakko, you were almost our champion last time. You'll go first and remember your answer must be in the form of a question.

'I'll take the United States for 500' Wakko said.

'Wakko you wager part or all of your money'

'I'll blow the walled' Wakko replied

'And the topic is: Name all the fifty States and their capitals' Ms Flamiel said

'Ok, then' Wakko said as he drew a line on the board and played a tune on the violin to the'Turkey on the straw' tune.

Wakko:

Is there Baton Rouge, Louisiana, Indianapolis, Indiana,

And Columbus is the capital of Ohio,

There's Montgomery, Alabama, south of Helena, Montana,

Then there's Denver, Colorado and then Boise, Idaho.

Texas has Austin, then we go north,

To Massachusetts' Boston and Albany, New York.

Tallahassee, Florida, and Washington, D.C.,

Santa Fe, New Mexico and Nashville, Tennessee.

Elvis used to hang out there a lot, you know.

Trenton's in New Jersey, north of Jefferson, Missouri,

You've got Richmond in Virginia, South Dakota has Pierre,

Harrisburg's in Pennsylvania, and Augusta's up in Maine,

And here is Providence, Rhode Island next to Dover, Delaware.

Concord, New Hampshire, just a quick jaunt

To Montpelier, which is up in Vermont.

Hartford's in Connecticut, so pretty in the fall.

And Kansas has Topeka, Minnesota has St. Paul.

Juneau's in Alaska, and there's Lincoln in Nebraska,

And it's Raleigh out in North Carolina, and then,

There's Madison, Wisconsin and Olympia in Washington,

Phoenix, Arizona and Lansing, Michigan.

Here's Honolulu, Hawaii's a joy,

Jackson, Mississippi and Springfield, Illinois,

South Carolina with Columbia down the way

And Annapolis in Maryland on Chesapeake Bay.

They have wonderful clam chowder.

Cheyenne is in Wyoming, and perhaps you'd make your home in

Salt Lake City out in Utah, where the buffalo roam.

Atlanta's down in Georgia, and there's Bismarck, North Dakota,

And you can live in Frankfort in your old Kentucky home.

Salem in Oregon, from there we join

Little Rock in Arkansas, Iowa's got Des Moines,

Sacramento, California, Oklahoma and its city,

Charleston, West Virginia and Nevada, Carson City!

Are they all the capitals there are?' Wakko sang.

'I'm so sorry, you still couldn't put your song response in the form of a question' Ms Flamiel said.

Then Wakko broke the violin by bashing it on his head.

'Don't look at me. He's your brother' Yakko said.

'To think I have to live with him for the rest of my life' Dot muttered.

'Recess!' I exclaimed and we all rushed outside leaving Ms Flamiel Battered and bruised on the floor by all of the feet.

-End of Skit-

**The new character does not belong to me it belongs to The Reaper13!**

_It's New year's eve!_

We were all in a hall with all of the cast and Tango had followed Ralph the guard to the New year's eve party.

'Are you Grace?' He asked.

'Yes, why do you ask?' I replied.

'Well, I'm Tango, the one that sent you the message. I want to join the warner Rangers too!' He exclaimed, excitedly.

'Ok' I said as a golden ring with a purple gem appeared on my hand as I touched his knuckle gently which made him glow a golden aura for 5 seconds before it vanished.

'Welcome to the club' Max said, in a friendly tone.

'That's Max, the co-leader, Spot and Lith the fighters, Katie, Wendy and Dan, helpers, Lavender, the quiet one' I said, as I introduced him to everyone.

A dog who looked like Droopy wearing a hat, glasses and a green outfit like the guy from 'Draftee Daffy' appeared and wanted the warners to travel back in time to World war 2 to fight in it.

'Aaaah!' The warners screamed.

'What's your name?' I asked.

"Buddy but you can call me 'Cappuccino'" he replied.

'Could you not send the warners into war please?' Max pleaded.

'I don't know…' Buddy began.

'You can join the 'warner rangers' if you leave them alone' Lith suggested.

'LITH!' Everyone but me cried.

'That's a good idea, Lith' Then I turned to Buddy.

'How would you like to become a part of the warner Rangers?' I asked.

'Ok' Buddy replied.

'The Warner Rangers are a group of Warner fans that help save them when they become in danger or kidnapped' Zack explained.

'Cool' Buddy said.

'Let's party!' Tango cried.

Then the warners sang:

Dot: Should auld Acquaintance be forgot and everybody cheers, We've managed somehow Friends, To make it through the years.

Yakko: Let's Stay up Late, Let's celebrate and count down from ten, Cause tomorrow when we wake up guys, the whole thing starts again!

It's New Year's Eve and I'm a beaut dressed up in my tuxedo suit, got a shirt and vest that a starched and pressed like new; I do and I'm loving the view

Wakko: Cause it's New year's eve and I'm looking swell with a white carnation in my lapel; got a coat and tie, and I can't deny it's true.

Dot: It's New Year's Eve and I do believe I'll hit all the restaurants in sight, the parties at Sardi's and Old Guy Lombardi's; Doing the countdown tonight

Yakko: Well it's New Year's Eve, Let the party rock! Let's dance and then when it's twelve O'clock; We'll sing them tunes and pop balloons with a cheer!

Everyone: Hear! Hear!

Dot: Bring out the confetti, We're ready; Hey, Happy New Year!

-Everyone cheers-

It's New Year's Eve, so let's all get dressed; In a tux or gown when you look your best, You're the belle of the ball, You're the one that they all came to see!

Everyone: Happy New Year!

Dot: Happy New you, My friend and Happy new me! (Mwah!)

Wakko: May Auld Acquaintance be forgot, On New year's Eve, They say.

Dot: Let's give a cheer, a brand new year will soon be here to stay.

Yakko: Let's drink our fill O'Sasparilla,

Wakko: We're too young for champagne

The Warners: And Every New Year's Eve, It's Time to go insane!

Yakko: It's New Year's Eve and it's almost here; we'll dance and swing from the chandelier and we'll all go nuts, when the ribbon cuts, we'll cheer.

Dot: When Midnight comes we'll cut a rug, we'll toast each other and kiss and hug as the shouters and screamers, throw all of those streamers right here.

Wakko: It's New Year's Eve but don't you grieve cause another year's heading our way, It's going be great cause we're staying up late, then tomorrow we'll sleep in all day!

Dot: It's New year's Eve gonna have a blast!

Yakko: The new one's here and the old one's past.

Wakko: So forget your worry and everyone hurry, you hear?

The warners: It's ok, be a jerk go berzerk, have a happy New Year!

Then we all danced and sang the song that everyone sings before New year's day when everyone links hands as fireworks were launched into the sky.

I sang with Bugs Bunny to his 'What's up, Doc?' song:

'Oh, the carrot is a yum-yum veg-e-table!

I always eat as many as I'm able

To snitch from any stand by some fancy slight of hand

Or to purchase from the grocer...if I'm able!

When I chew them, they go crunchy, crunchy, crunch!

As a veg-e-table they're so good to munch

Oh, I'd rather have a carrot, than a zebra or a parrot

'Cause a carrot is me very favorite lunch!

. . .

What's up, Doc? What's cookin'?

What's up, Doc? Oh, you're lookin'

For Bugs Bunny bunting...

Elmer's gone a-hunting

Just to get a rabbit skin...

Oops! The rabbit's gone again!

What's up, Doc? What's cookin'?

Hey!...Look out!...Stop!

You're gonna hurt someone

With that old shot-gun!

. . . What's up, Doc?' and I danced with Bugs Bunny.

After that we all returned to the real world and The Warners looked after Patch, Rita and Runt for a bit.

Then it was New year sleepover time in my room!

**The end**

**Hope you enjoyed this!**

**This story is now complete!:)**

**If anyone has any title names for the last animanics story to mak it my first ever fanfic trilogy plz Pm me, ok?**

**It will focus on the relationship between the Warner Rangers along with getting along with the new members as well!**

**Also any skit or plot ideas can be Pm'd to me as well, ok?**

**I'm resuming to writing status now!**

**So read and Review or The warners will kiss you!**


End file.
